It Happend one night
by fox24
Summary: It was supposed to be a night of a casual fling but instead led to a party where he would meet the girl who would change his life. Rory and Logan all the way
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Gilmore Girls_.

However, Logan and Rory inspired me to write this fan fic. It begins during the night of "Keg! Max!" in Season Three.

1. Prologue

It was a typical night at the Rich Man's Shoe where Logan was with his friends. A girl in a mini-skirt had come up and flirted with him. He didn't know her name - it was either Mandy or Maria – but, he could tell by her coquettish manner and the way she had thrown herself at him that she was only in it for the night. That was all Logan expected from the girls that he would bed. Girls who realized that their relationship would not last more than a few days - maybe two weeks if the girl was so lucky. Logan could never be with a girl who wanted more; he didn't do commitment.

At that moment, Logan was not focusing on his relationship habits. He was just feeling up Mandy or Maria at the bar. They were deeply making out when Mandy or Maria suddenly pulled away.

"So, do you want to continue this at my place?" Logan asked with his suggestive smirk.

"I'd love to, Logan, but I promised my friend Lindsey I would come to this party. Could you please take me there?" Maria or Mandy pleaded.

"Mandy, I'm not in the mood for a party." He started to kiss her neck hoping she would forget - the last thing he wanted right now was to be shown off in front of a bunch of his conquest's friends at some party. He had been with enough girls to know the drill, to know the reasoning behind why they wanted to go to parties.

"It's Maria."

"Sorry, must be the alcohol," he said, trying to justify his predictable forgetfulness.

"It's alright, Logan, please? I promised Lindsey that I would be there for support, because she feels threatened by her boyfriend's ex… little Miss Perfect, Rory Gilmore. The girl thinks she's so great, because she has rich grandparents and goes to Chilton instead of Stars Hollow High like the rest of us."

Logan tuned her out until she said, "Logan, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, must have a bit of a headache. Maria, look, I'm not in the mood to be around people at some party."

"Logan, by the time we get there, the party will be winding down and the guy who is hosting the party has a big bedroom upstairs we can use after saying a quick hi to Lindsey and Dean. Stars Hollow isn't that far… you have a Porsche, don't you?" Maria winked suggestively.

'_Another reason to use me_,' Logan thought, '_my car – well, I guess it'd be the best way to shut her up… besides, it'll be interesting to see what parties are like outside of my Hartford circle_.' "Alright, Maria, but we're only going to say hi to your friends, okay?"

"And rub it into Rory Gilmore's face that I'm with a Huntzberger while she's with that hoodlum Jake or Jason. I don't know, he doesn't even go to our school, anymore."

"Fine," Logan replied, annoyed. They both walked out to go to the party. Little did he know that this Rory Gilmore whom Maria kept gossiping about would be someone who would leave an interesting impression on him.

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, I'm nothing like Maria in this story except I don't like Jess also… and maybe I would be jealous of Rory… I just used my name to make describing Logan being with someone else easier. **

**To those who are going to submit a feedback/review: Thank you.**


	2. Stars Hollow Kids do have drama

This chapter will definitely be a lot longer than the previous one which was more of a preview.

2. Stars Hollow Kids Do Have Drama

Rory Gilmore was climbing up the stairs, following Jess, and ignoring some of the looks that some of the party goers were giving her. She wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought she was going up there to have sex with Jess. She rolled her eyes - like she would lose her virginity at a crowded party with her ex-boyfriend downstairs. Right now, she didn't care what people were thinking, she just wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering her boyfriend. This week had seemed to ease the doubts she had had since the night of the hockey game where she had given into Jess' concert tickets without telling Jess how much it bothered her that he has not been calling her. She did not like that she had become that girl, the one who let her boyfriend treat her like dirt and then let him buy her affections afterwards. However, she wanted to hold onto their relationship - the one that she had longed for last year - so she accepted the tickets. And despite her previous hesitation, Rory was starting to think that things were getting better. Jess had agreed to go to the prom with her and had become friends with Dave so it would be easier for the four of them to hang out. Now, at the party, Jess was starting to return to his moody tendencies. He was really rude to Lindsey just because she liked a different genre of music. It is how it always has been with Jess - if for some reason another person disagreed with him, that person was out to get him… it was enough to drive her insane. Yes, she and her mother made fun of people who liked different music, but they would never dislike someone just because that person liked different music. She and Lane didn't always agree and she got along well with Madeline and Louise who loved N Sync and Britney Spears. Rory tried to shrug off Jess' behavior that night. She would go upstairs, talk with Jess, and maybe Rory could help comfort Jess with whatever was bothering him. She was sure after they talked, things would be okay between her and Jess.

Meanwhile, Logan got inside Kyle's house, wanting to head right for the alcohol after spending half an hour in the car listening to Cristina Aguilera on the radio and Maria going on and on about all her friends. The girl was so annoying that he figured he would just leave her at the party. She seemed to have lots of friends and lived somewhere nearby. Logan was just making his way towards the keg when Maria called out, "Logan, come meet my friends."

"Just a minute, I'm getting a drink."

"Okay, get one for me, too."

Logan got two red, plastic cups filled with beer. He couldn't help but compare the trivial, mundane, almost white-trash house party where he was to the huge bashes back at Yale where the parties would mostly have themes and where there would be a bartender providing and mixing any drink you would ask for. Here, there was just a keg and everyone was mostly just casually dressed - no theme, nothing special. These Stars Hollow kids should take a professional class from him and Finn in partying.

He found Maria sitting next to a blond girl and a tall boy with brownish, floppy-looking hair. He handed her the drink and started to take a sip out of his when Maria said, "Logan, this is my friend Lindsey Lister and her boyfriend Dean Forrester who I told you about earlier. Guys, Logan's a Huntzberger." Logan cringed at Maria's name-dropping tone even though he was used to it. Logan hated being treated like a prized pony just because of his last name.

Lindsey smiled at them and said, "Nice to meet you, Logan… I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure who the Huntzbergers are…" Logan was relieved that at least Lindsey was just curious and not in awe because he was a celebrity.

Maria had spoken before Logan had a chance to speak. "They're a very rich family, Linds. Like the Vanderbilt's… I think they are in steel or oil…"

"Newspapers, Maria," Dean interrupted suddenly.

"Whatever."

"How do you know about them, Dean?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, since Rory is interested in journalism, she used to always tell me a lot about the details of all these different newspapers. Things like who owned them and what their bias were…" Logan observed that Dean's face turned a crimson color from embarrassment while he blabbed on about his ex-girlfriend in front of his current girlfriend. Logan had never had a serious girlfriend, but even he knew that what Dean had just done was a definite no-no in a relationship.

"So, where is little Miss Perfect, anyway?" Maria asked, which was her pathetic way of easing the tension that had fallen between Dean and Lindsey.

"I saw her follow Jess go upstairs," Lindsey said, hoping that would end the conversation about Rory. She knew that Rory was a nice girl and she had a boyfriend, but she also knew that she had a strong hold on Dean. Lindsey did not like that, not one bit.

"Well, looks like little Miss Perfect is not going to be so innocent anymore," Maria stated in a sing-song voice. "I bet after Jess gets some action, he's so going to leave her… serves her right."

It appeared to Logan that Dean was looking like he was going to smack Maria. "Look, Rory would never do that and knock it off she is still my friend."

"Ooooh, touchy."

Logan had had enough with whatever drama was going on between Dean and Lindsey, Dean's elusive ex-girlfriend and Maria's nastiness. "Um, guys, will you excuse us? There is still a free room upstairs."

"Oh, I love the way you think, Logan." Maria pulled him close.

He decided they would just go upstairs, have a quickie, and then he would walk out the door. He was sick and tired of her, he had already spent more time with her than he had desired.

"I think Kyle's bedroom is pretty free. It's restricted, but knowing you, Maria, that's not enough to stop you," Lindsey teased.

"Damn right nothing stops me… come on, Logan." She led him upstairs to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. They only stopped when they heard voices.

"Um, Maria, I think someone is in there… come on, let's go to another room."

Maria shushed him - appearing unfazed - and kept listening at the door. He didn't know the girl well, but he knew that nothing could keep her from gossip. Although, even he couldn't help but listen in when he heard a really loud, sneering voice say, "_And Santa Claus could come down the chimney, whatever_." Then, both Logan and Maria heard, _"You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you?"_ Logan immediately felt sorry for the girl when he realized that her so-called boyfriend was giving her a hard time just because she wouldn't have sex with him where anyone could walk in the room during a crowded party. What a complete jerk. He wasn't a saint with girls, but Logan would never have sex with a girl unless he was completely sure it was what she wanted.

"_I don't know what I think anymore,"_ the guy screamed, not caring who could hear him.

"_Jess,"_ the girl pleaded.

"_Rory, stop, just stop! I did not invite you up here—you came up here on your own!"_ Logan scrunched up his face in disgust. That guy had just justified his pigheaded actions by placing the blame on her - that was just wrong on so many levels. He hoped that this girl had at least enough of a backbone to tell the ass how idiotic and inconsiderate that sentence was.

Instead, the next thing Logan noticed was a crying girl running out of the room, whimpering, "I don't know what I did."

"Well, what did you expect, little Miss Perfect, handholding?" Maria taunted, rolling her eyes.

Fortunately, the girl was too absorbed in her tears to fully comprehend that Maria had snapped at her. Logan had had enough of her. "Maria, you really are a bitch."

Logan walked away from her, leaving her clearly stunned. He wanted to go and follow that girl to make sure that she was at least okay. Especially when he noticed the guy coming after her. He felt like he could just punch him for the way he had made that girl feel so small and crappy when she didn't even deserve it. However, by the time he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, he was highly surprised to see Dean engaged in a huge brawl with the guy who had treated that Rory girl like crap just a few seconds ago. Despite the simplicity of the Stars Hollow party, it seemed to be filled with much more drama than the ones at Yale.

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank RSLynn for making this chapter flow better.**

**And, to those who are going to submit a feedback/review: Thank you.**


	3. A Handshake and Impressions

3. A Handshake and Impressions

Rory stood there watching Jess go past the cops, with a look of question in her eyes: "Why had he chosen to behave that way that night?" She knew he had moody tendencies but she never expected him to lose his temper over her not wanting to have sex with him. Was he upset with her for not having sex with him, or was there something else bothering him that night? Whatever it was, there was no reason for him to act that way with her in that room in Kyle's house. Nothing would justify his actions, nothing could. She sighed as she wiped the tears welling in her eyes. She had never been this unhappy or perplexed about a relationship in her life. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a voice said: "I don't think that guy is worth the tears". Rory turned back to look at the guy who had uttered those words. She recognized him as the guy who was with Maria Stewart, one of the easy and conceited girls at Stars Hollow High. She glanced at the guy who was pretty cute in a preppy Tristan Dugrey look-alike sort-of-way, but, his smirk and what he had just said which was being judgmental about the relationship she had with her boyfriend really made her angry at him.

"What do you know about my boyfriend? Plus, knowing your girlfriend, I say you should refrain from passing judgment on other people's relationships," Rory started to walk down Kyle's steps in a huff, but Logan had followed her outside.

"For the record, the girl is not my girlfriend. She is more of a one night stand," Logan defended himself.

"Oh, and that makes your relationship status so much better," Rory spat.

Logan was surprised Rory Gilmore was not as vulnerable, naive and docile as he had earlier witnessed. She was a bit of a spitfire, and he kind of liked her feistiness - being used to the god-like treatment from other girls, Rory's stance was different. It was amazing to meet a girl who did not worship the ground he walked on.

"Look, I admit my track record with women has been short of being pristine, but I would never treat anyone the way that guy treated you… if your ex didn't pummel him, I would have done it myself." Logan retorted, hoping that his words would get Rory to calm down but it appeared to have made her even more enraged.

"Unbelievable, you arrogant ass, you eavesdropped on a very private conversation I had with my boyfriend. And how the hell do you know that Dean was my ex? You're a little rich kid who thinks he is entitled to fix the world." She really was exasperated, everything was falling apart. First, Jess was surlier than usual, then he yelled at her at something she was still very sensitive about. Then he and her ex got into a fight which caused some property damage and now this strange, rich-looking kid knew about her. She found that disturbing and a tad creepy.

"Hey, don't judge me… it's not my fault that my date is friends with your ex's current girlfriend. Your ex spoke of you like he's still in love with you. He practically gushed when he explained that he knew my name because of your love of journalism. Besides, there was no need to eavesdrop on your conversation with whatever the jerk's name is… he practically screamed and I bet everyone all the way up to Hartford heard what he said. Just so you know, my date uttered your name, Rory Gilmore. And, sorry to say but she kind of hates you."

"Oh, that's _news_ to me! The girl has hated me since 9th grade, and quite frankly, I really don't care. I got into Yale, and she probably got into the bar near Yale. Dean is not still in love with me, we're just friends." Rory uttered sarcastically, although she was surprised to feel that her anger had dissipated.

Logan laughed. "That's where I met her tonight, and was somehow dragged into this very interesting party where, might I add, a coffee table and a fence were damaged."

"What a beautiful and promising relationship," Rory laughed along with him, unaware of the fact that just a few minutes ago she was practically yelling at this guy. Now she was laughing with him in unison, and she found herself, if only momentarily, forgetting her past frustration.

When the laughter had subsided Logan said, "So I guess we will be seeing each other again since I go to Yale, and you are starting next year. There will be plenty of guys there who will make you forget that loser." Although Logan felt a tiny twinge of sadness at the thought of her and other guys, he didn't know why she seemed to bring too much drama for his taste, and, Logan Huntzberger did not do drama.

"Um, Yale is a big school and if I see you I'll duck and hide. Jess and I aren't breaking up. I'm sure he had a logical explanation as to why he was behaving that way tonight. I am sure that he will apologize and everything will be fine again." Rory defended Jess, even though she was getting sick and tired of Jess' lame excuses, and she doubted if Jess would apologize for tonight. However, Logan didn't need to know that.

"So you'll forgive him just like that… you won't give him any of those fiery attitudes you've been giving me?" Logan asked, amazed.

"Well, I won't weakly give in, but I'll forgive him. You don't know anything about me and Jess. So, please, don't judge," Rory was on the verge of tears again since some of what Logan said had hit a nerve - at how servile she had been lately towards Jess, that she had given up Dean for Jess and against her mother's advice.

She looked so sad that Logan decided to drop the subject for now. "So, why are you going to avoid me at Yale?"

"Cause you're a little annoying and you're prying into my life. Plus, I don't think we have much in common. You hook up with high school seniors at bars. I've had two long and meaningful relationships. You seemed to party mostly, and I mostly read. So there is no way we would gel as friends."

"Hey, I read sometimes, and since you're here now… I see that you like a good party every once in awhile. So, I have a different relationship style from you, but that is no reason for you to snub me. And, may I remind you that you and your boyfriend were the drama of the evening?" Logan retorted with a smirk which Rory found to be annoying yet kind of cute at the same time.

"I remember," Rory said after sighing in frustration. "But I feel kind of weird talking and arguing with you when I don't even know your name, and yet you know my name from Dean, Lindsey, and Maria… that I'm Rory Gilmore. And contrary to what those girls might have said I'm not a snob. Just because I have attended Chilton and just because my grandparents happen to be rich. But so what… I wanted a better education so I can get into Harvard, and then, later I decided that I wanted to go to Yale. Plus, I've sort of became friends with Paris, Madeline, and Louise." Rory did not realize that she had just rambled and she could not believe that she had confessed all that to a total stranger.

"Hey, I know how you feel about such persons because there are those who tend to judge me because of my last name as well. By the way, I'm Logan Huntzberger." He took out his hand and Rory felt a spark during their handshake that she hadn't felt before. They quietly locked eyes for a moment and Rory suddenly lost her train of thought. His dark brown eyes were so gorgeous and very expressive that she got lost in them easily. Logan was mesmerized - he had never seen a pair of eyes with a shade of blue so alluring like sapphires.

The sound of vomiting suddenly interrupted the moment between Rory and Logan. Rory turned her eyes and was surprised to see Lane vomiting in the bushes. "Um, Logan, I have to go help my friend. She probably had too much to drink."

Surprised, Logan followed Rory but she was too concerned with Lane to ask any question.

"Lane, are you okay?" Rory asked with concern as she tried to help her up.

"Yeah, I think… I threw up… something that I ate… last year. But… that's… not true. I practically… told my mother… that I'm a drummer… in a rock band, and… I love Dave… not Young Chu." Words and vomit came out of Lane's mouth at the same time.

"Oh, Lane, lets get you home before Mrs. Kim finds another reason to ground you."

"May I give you a ride?" Logan offered.

"I know… I'm drunk but… you don't go to my school. I don't… my date did… but Rory and I… were just getting acquainted," an incoherent and drunk Lane stuttered.

"Yeah, he goes to Yale, come on, Lane." Logan and Rory both hoisted Lane and walked her to Logan's Porsche.

"Wow, my mom… is going to freak out… even more when… she finds out I… went home in a Porsche."

"Lane, come on, the most important thing is that you came home safely."

"I doubt... that I will be safe… with my mom. I… will not be allowed to… leave the house again."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Rory reassured Lane.

"And, Lane about the vomiting. There are two ways to deal with it. One way is my friend Finn's way which is drinking more alcohol and then he makes a hangover-killer Bloody Mary."

"Logan, first of all, alcohol is what got her in trouble, and, second of all, Mrs. Kim doesn't have any alcohol."

"Except for some holy stuff but I don't know where it is," Lane piped in.

"Well, then, there is the second way which is putting baking soda in water, it helps with the vomiting. Taking a cold shower also helps. And don't drink too much coffee... it will get you even more dehydrated."

"Thanks, um, Logan."

He smiled at her.

"You really know about hangovers."

"Hey, when you're friends with Finn who's drunk half the time, you pick up on this stuff, plus I drink a lot as well."

"Somehow I'm not surprised" Rory smiled at him.

"Wow, you guys sound like a couple," Lane sleepily said.

"Lane, don't let the alcohol impair your judgment," Rory glanced at Logan. She only knew the guy for approximately an hour - he was a complex enigma. There was a part of him that could be annoying and nosy, and yet, there was another part of him that was intriguing and surprisingly compassionate. Every minute she had spent with him, Logan had unraveled some part of himself, little by little. Rory has a feeling that there was a lot more to Logan than meets the eye, and, that this wouldn't be the last encounter she and Logan would have.

**Author's Notes: Someone commented that it was out of character for Lindsey to be friends with a person like Maria. But, most often, we tend to befriend those who are different from us. Since we do not know enough about Lindsey and she was the girlfriend of Dean at this point in time, I chose her to be the logical person to be friends with Maria who would sort of give Logan a glimpse of Rory. I can't image Maria being friends with Lane, Dave or Dean.**

**Happy Holidays to everybody, and, may 2009 be a better year for all of us!**


	4. Suffered Enough

4. Suffered Enough

After making sure that Lane got home safely, Logan drove his Porsche in the streets of Stars Hollow to Rory's house. When he glanced at the car clock, he saw that it was already around 1:30 in the morning. He really couldn't believe that it was just an hour after the party had been busted by the cops. It had been a really strange night. Who knew that he would go to a crazy party? Who knew that this night would end up so crazily? And, who knew that he would be driving a strange girl to her home? A girl whom he surprisingly felt protective about.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked gently when he saw Rory looking pale and ashen.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about some of the questions my mom will ask about coming home in a stranger's car, which I am sure will lead to some explaining about everything that happened tonight."

"Is your mom the strict type as well?"

"God no, completely the opposite of Mrs. Kim, but Jess is not her favorite person."

"Gee, I wonder why." Logan uttered sarcastically.

Rory once again started to get agitated. "Logan, stop it, you don't know him."

"Rory, I know what I heard and saw, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he yelled at you for no reason at all. I know it's not my place to judge your relationship since I just met you, but, Rory, I know what I heard. He basically blamed you for not having sex with him. And made it seem that just because you went up there, it was your fault."

"He didn't mean to… he was upset about something." Rory tried to rationalize.

"That's no excuse, Rory, and whatever the case, I advise you to not talk to or forgive the guy unless he offers a sincere apology. If he doesn't call you right away to apologize or come right at your door then the guy deserves to be dumped. The ball is in his court."

"Well, he will do that," Rory spat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Logan, you don't know him!" She really hated this conversation. She knew Jess wouldn't approach her - he avoided conflict. And yet, again Logan was right. Jess did cause the conflict. However, there was that hope in Rory that maybe he would come and apologize to her. She refused to believe that Jess was totally callous.

"Okay then, if he comes, call me."

"I don't have your phone number, Logan, nor do I want it, Logan."

"Come on, if you're so sure that he will call you, what do you have to lose by telling me that he came by and apologized."

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Logan." When she was beginning to warm up to Logan Huntzberger, he was starting to annoy her once again.

"Come on, Ace, you know that I'm involved in this drama now. You couldn't possibly leave me hanging without letting me know how the dramatic scene I witnessed tonight ends."

"Yeah, I believe tonight's humiliation was _amusing_. Do you think I enjoyed being yelled at by my boyfriend and ex-boyfriend for things I don't understand? Having my ex-boyfriend believe something worse happened and then see him get into a fight with my current boyfriend. Having two guys fight over me like I'm a piece of property. I'm just so tired of this." Rory was on the verge of tears again.

Logan patted her arm gently. He had no idea what to say or what to do to comfort this girl. "Hey, I might only have known you for a couple of hours, but I already know that you're better than everybody. If your boyfriend doesn't understand, it's his loss."

Rory felt immediately comforted by his words and soothed by his touch. It couldn't be possible that she had misjudged him – that her first impression of him was wrong.

"I guess I should go."

"You should but you could stay here and talk. I promise it won't be about any of the trouble earlier."

"Are you sure Maria won't mind? I mean she'll probably be upset that she missed her chance with a guy who owns a Porsche." Rory laughed as she remembered how she and Lane had mocked shallow girls like Maria and other SH High girls and their want for guys with spending power.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm sick of her, she's just not worth it. Plus, she lives around here, it's not like I'm abandoning her to the wolves. Although, believe me she deserves way worse."

"I think she'll survive. I think by tomorrow she'll probably have her tongue down some other guy's throat if she is the same girl I went to school with. So, I don't think you'll be missed. Sorry, Logan."

"Don't worry about it, Ace, I don't date girls who are relationship types. They know what they're getting into… a drink and a bed for the night."

"Yeah, I figured, and why are you suddenly calling me _Ace_?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, because I heard you love journalism. You are probably an Ace Reporter."

"Ever since when I was five years old, I have dreamed and wanted to be an overseas correspondent when I grow up." Rory smiled.

"Strong dedication." Logan marveled.

"So, what are you majoring in?"

"Well, Management because my dad believes that a proper education will help me take over the family business when the time comes, with English as a double major since Journalism is not offered at Yale."

"Oh, that's right you're related to Mitchum Huntzberger, boy Maria really did miss out." Rory laughed again.

"Ace, please don't remind me!"

"So, how's your dad like? He is a very impressive journalist." Rory asked curiously.

"Well, he's a great journalist, but not a great father. He is very cold and jaded. The only time he talks to me is to remind me that I am not living up to my potential. Hartford is the capital of strained parent/children relationships. Most of my friends except Finn have strained relationships with their parents."

Rory laughed. "I know what you mean, I love my grandparents but as soon as they are together with my mom, they are like cats and dogs. Mostly because they feel that my mom believes they don't approve of her raising me in Stars Hollow, a small town, away from Hartford high society, after getting pregnant at sixteen. Even though I do believe they love her, they're just too proud to admit it."

"Wait, is she Lorelai Gilmore?" Logan couldn't believe that he didn't recognize the name Gilmore earlier.

"How do you know her? I know she is popular but not that popular."

"She is kind of a legend. Raising a kid outside of Hartford, going against the norm. Not sticking to the status quo. That's right, your grandparents are Richard and Emily Gilmore. They are friends with my parents."

"I'm sure she'll be proud to know that. She is my best friend and we're freakishly close. She is a lot like me except more into fun stuff than into studying."

"I've never met anyone who is close to a parent. What about your dad?"

"My dad is cool, too, but we have a tough history. He's been in and out of my life. We are making progress now, but I'm still a little upset at him."

"Why?"

"He got his ex-girlfriend pregnant at the time when he and my mom were starting to reconnect and maybe, in my mind, have a _happily ever after_. I finally thought I would get my parents together. Plus, it hurt that my half sister would have her dad around while growing up and I didn't. But, I will not hold that against her, besides, none of these is her fault. She is just an adorable baby… she's beautiful. I also now know that my dad didn't mean to hurt me, although sometimes it still hurts."

"I'm sorry, you got disappointed by your parents… I know the feeling," Logan said, remembering some of Mitchum's false promises in the past.

Rory could not believe that she was connecting so fast with Logan. She has never even told Jess about her father issues and he was her boyfriend.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"One. My older sister Honor. She's the only person in my immediate family who I can relate to, and she was always there for me when I was growing up. She's a senior at Wellesley and is going to work for a well-known fashion company. I envy how she can choose her own destiny."

"And you feel you can't?"

"No, my dad has a say in everything I do. It's the reason why I try to have as much fun as I can now."

"I understand that."

"So, what movies do you like? Do you have any favorites?" Logan asked hoping to move on to a much lighter topic.

"Gee, that is a really tough question… I love all kinds of movies. I love the old classics such as, _Casablanca,_ _Funny Face_, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, and I like comedies like _Monty Python_, especially, _Holy Grail_.

Logan burst out laughing at the mention of _Holy Grail_.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just remembered when my friend Finn tried to reenact some of the scenes in _Holy Grail_ … it was scary."

"Your friend Finn sounds like quite a character." Thinking of all the times Logan had mentioned Finn that evening.

"That, he is, so is my friend Colin with the way he takes himself seriously all the time. I have some pretty odd friends."

"Yeah, I know how it is. This town is pretty crazy. There is this guy Kirk who has done every odd job in this town and Mrs. Patty who is a dance teacher but also knows about everybody's business in town. Plus she flirts with every guy in town. This town is small, but not boring."

"I know, I can tell by what happened tonight, and, I've been to many crazy parties."

At the mention of the party Rory felt herself come back to reality, and realized that a lot of time had passed since the cops had broken up the party. Rory looked at the Porsche clock just to see how late it was. She was shocked to find out that it was getting close to two in the morning.

"Logan, I really got to go. It was great meeting you." Rory was surprised to find herself feeling a bit disappointed at leaving Logan's company just when they were starting to connect, to bond.

"Okay, just wait a sec." He looked through his car, hoping to find something to write his phone number on. Instead, all he found was an old gum wrapper. He sighed, and wrote down his cellular phone number - thankful for once that Mitchum had taught him to never be caught without a pen in his pocket.

"Here, Ace, if you ever want to talk." He handed the gum wrapper to her.

"Thanks, Logan, for everything." She looked at him for a long moment, and then went inside her home.

When she got inside, she found Lorelai sitting on the couch with a curious face rather than an angry face.

"Mom, I'm sorry I came later than expected. It has been a crazy night."

"I bet it was! I was pretty worried when I heard sirens earlier. Then, when I saw a Porsche coming through the driveway I was scared at first, thinking that maybe Jess had stolen a Porsche or that Luke had won the lottery. Luke winning the lottery would mean no more coffee since Luke will probably sell his diner. No more Luke's coffee … very scary. Then I see you inside the car and talking to this blonde boy who doesn't look like Jess. I wanted to interrupt but you guys look so comfortable talking there… so, tell me what happened?"

"Nothing interesting… there was just a fight at the party. Cops came, and Logan was the date of one of the girls who went to the party and he drove Lane and me home. "

"And what about Jess… was he okay with another guy taking you home? Lorelai asked curiously.

"Um, he had to leave because he and Dean got into a fight." She decided that it was better to talk and tell Lorelai about the fight Jess and Dean had, and then, her own fight with Jess.

"Over you?"

"I was a contributing factor."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but there was a wrecked fence and some property damage."

"Wow, and that's why the cops came and broke up the party?" Lorelai's tone was with amusement.

"Yes." Rory would have preferred her mother to be mad at her than for her to be so amused. Like she told Logan, she didn't find that night's drama to be funny at all.

"So not only did you go to a party that was raided by cops but you caused the reason for the cops to come? And a fence is destroyed because of you?" Lorelai's tone was in such a sing song way that Rory was worried that she would make the incident into a mocking opportunity.

"What's your point?"

Lorelai started to break into song: "Did you ever know that you're my hero?"

"Oh, my God!"

Just when she thought that her night could not get any worse Lorelai started to ignore her and continued to sing. "You're everything I would like to be. And I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

"Mom, I'm going to bed."

"Sure, but tell me about the blonde tomorrow? Was the fight about him, too?"

"No, Mom, it wasn't." She walked into her bedroom, trying to ignore her mother who was singing 'Hero' in the other room. What a horrible night! She looked at the gum wrapper which Logan had given her and thought that meeting Logan was the only positive thing that happened that night. Was it serendipity? Who would have known that she will meet this very intriguing person at a party where her current boyfriend had a fist fight with her ex-boyfriend? Logan could be annoying, yet so easy to talk to. However, she needed to focus on forgetting this horrible night and working things out with Jess. She really hoped that Logan was wrong, and, that Jess would call her and would try to work things out with her.

*********

The following day Rory walked to Lane's to see how she was doing. She was hoping to forget the anxiety gnawing at the pit of her stomach – the fact that there were no calls from Jess. Maybe, he just needed some time to himself before coming to see her.

When Lane had answered the door, Rory was surprised that Ms. Kim still let her answer the door after all, Lane came home late the previous night – drunk.

"So, how are you? How were things last night?"

"You mean, after my drunken call to my mother?"

"Yeah. What happened after Logan and I dropped you home?"

"I'm not sure. Although you should tell Logan that his hangover cure worked, my headache is miraculously gone."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Rory tried to ignore the mention of Logan because it reminded her of her own problems that she was trying to forget.

"Well, after you and Logan dropped me off, after my Farelly brothers audition in the bushes, thanks by the way…"

"Anytime."

"I went in and the place was dark."

"No Mrs. Kim?" Rory asked with a lot of surprise.

"No Mrs. Kim." Lane declared.

"No Mrs. Kim." Rory repeated.

"So, of course, I panicked. What does this mean? I mean, when I come home ten minutes late from bible study, she has a cow. But I call her drunk, tell her I'm at a party, I'm a drummer in a band, and I'm in love with somebody who is not Korean. I expected there to be backup - aunts, uncles, cousins pulled out from villages I've never heard of, but nothing."

"I don't understand." Rory couldn't believe that the woman who threw Lane's TV when she was watching a Pamela Anderson TV show would be nonchalant when her daughter came home drunk and late from a party.

"So, I go upstairs to make sure everything's okay. I look in her room and she's in bed asleep."

"No."

"Then this morning, I get up, I go in the kitchen where she's making breakfast and I say, 'Good morning, Mama'."

"And."

"She turns around, looks right at me and says, 'Good morning, Lane'."

"Really?"

"And those were the last words she's said to me all day."

Lane proceeded to talk about her mom's strange behavior and Rory tried to interject theories into why Mrs. Kim was acting so strangely. Rory felt her problems being distracted momentarily until Lane suddenly asked: "So, what's the deal with you and Logan… I mean, I might have been drunk last night but I was aware of the easy banter between the two of you, plus, he was cute."

"Nothing, he was just there, and we are just acquaintances… we sort of became _friendly_."

"Really, because he seemed pretty concerned about you?" Lane said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess he heard a small argument between Jess and me, and felt sorry for me." Although it was more than a small argument - Rory did not feel like bringing it up with Lane.

"Was that before or after the big fight with Dean?"

"After."

"What was the fight about?" Lane was curious. It wasn't like Rory to not share her boyfriend problems.

"I don't know… he was upset about something. We were kissing, and then he started yelling at me." Rory said not wanting to get into the exact details of what happened.

"So, Jess started randomly yelling at you? Rory, I tried to be supportive because you're my best friend, but you deserve better than someone who is constantly moody."

"Lane, I told you before – you don't have to like him, but it's not your business to tell me if I should be with him or not."

"I know that, Rory, and I hate saying this but I've seen how unhappy you were when you had to leave the Korean wedding we attended. And not have to stay for the reception because Jess is not a reception-kind-of-guy. I've seen how you were at the hockey game when Jess was not calling you. I don't see Jess making you happy… I mean when was the last time he made you smile?"

"Lane, thanks for the lecture but I really have to go." She couldn't handle the constant reminders of the downward spiral of her relationship with Jess anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. I just find it so unfair that Dave goes to hell and back just so my mother can approve of him while Jess is not Lorelai's favorite person but she still lets you date him. However, he doesn't respect you nor Lorelai."

Rory had never thought of it that way: how much it bothered her that Jess had complete disregard for her mother, even though her mother was making an effort to like him. In the past 24 hours Rory had found herself having a new perception, a new insight, a new awareness about him that was totally not positive.

*********

The days after the party were harder and stressful for Rory with the school year coming to an end. Before, she had been looking forward to attending the graduation prom at SH High where Jess would be more comfortable with his classmates than at Chilton with Rory's classmates. She was looking forward to having a fun time, to having a good time with Lane - maybe have her last dance at the prom with Lane. But, with the situation with Jess, she was sure that she will not be going to the prom there. He had not made any move to talk to her about the incident at the party. This was bothering Rory and adding nervous tension and strain which she did not need. But, at the moment, she had decided not to think about the state of their relationship. Rory and her mom were going to attend the funeral services for Fran, the owner of the old Dragonfly Inn.

On their way to Fran's funeral, she almost went to see and talk to Jess at Luke's but decided not to. She stopped as she remembered Logan's words: _The ball is in his court_. She could have sworn that she had seen Jess coming out of the diner to her, but then he decided not to. She wondered why he didn't care enough to do something to save their relationship. She wondered why he didn't treat her well. She wondered why he didn't explain his behavior. Why was she in the relationship when he didn't even care about her? Was it really a relationship? Was it worth saving? Why did he ruin her hope to have a good graduation prom experience? It hurt Rory to watch Paris' excited face as she talked about how Jamie had arranged a helicopter ride for the two of them. Jess never did anything thoughtful for her, never did anything to surprise her except with the Distiller tickets - but his getting the tickets felt more like a bribe/pay-off because she was mad at him that night. She hated that Dean has moved on with his life. Not that she still had feelings for him, but it hurt her that he had to hammer the fact that Jess had treated her like dirt.

Then later, after the services when Rory tried to focus her attention on Lorelai talking about how she attempted to negotiate the purchase of the Dragonfly property at the funeral, they unfortunately stopped in front of a store with a prom dress in the window. It seemed like everywhere and everything showcased 'Prom Night'. Rory felt that everyone was obsessed with the prom. She hated that May was prom month. She hated that Lorelai looked at the window and said, "Come here."

"I saw." Rory said flatly.

"That one would look great on you."

"Oh, I don't know." It was an okay dress, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted her prom dress to be.

"We should come back tomorrow and try it on." Lorelai added.

"Maybe."

"Hey, prom's coming up, kid. We need to get you a dress. Unless you want me to make you one."

"No, that's okay." Rory said, wanting to end the conversation. She was sick and tired of hearing the word _prom_.

"Maybe we could hit the mall tomorrow after school. I could meet you in Hartford and we could go to a fancy store where they'll follow us around like we're thieves." Lorelai hoped that her excitement would rub off on Rory who appeared to be surprisingly glum.

"I don't wanna talk about dresses anymore!" Rory exclaimed.

"We've only been talking about dresses for two minutes."

"Well, it feels like longer." Everything pertaining to prom and relating to Jess had felt so long-drawn-out ever since the incident in Kyle's bedroom.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked in confusion. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen her daughter look this unhappy.

"And I don't know if I even need a dress, okay, 'cause I don't even know if I'm going to the prom."

"I thought Jess agreed." It seemed that it was only last week that Rory was excited about going to the prom with Jess.

"Well, that was before."

"Before what?

"Before the party, before the fight, before the thing in Kyle's bedroom."

"Okay, come with me."

She really hoped her daughter did not do anything in Kyle's bedroom she wasn't ready for. They both got into the Jeep as Lorelai was anxious to find out what had happened in the bedroom. "Okay, we left off with the thing in Kyle's bedroom."

However, Rory was still busy trying to get everything off her chest about Jess that she ignored her mother's questions. "I don't understand. One minute he's happy, and then he's not. And he doesn't tell me anything ever. I mean, you're supposed to tell your girlfriend things. That's the whole point of having a girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Now, Kyle's bedroom, what happened there?" Lorelai asked again, anxious to get to the bottom of what happen.

Rory was still in her rant and she could not stop. "And I'm so tired of fighting. Or not even fighting because he won't fight. He just gets mad and disappears and then comes back and I don't like how I feel and I don't like what I do."

"Like what you do where, in Kyle's bedroom?"

"I don't wanna feel like this, I don't wanna sit around wondering when we're going to talk, if he's mad, why he's mad. I hate this. I really, really…" Then it dawned on her that Logan was right - that she was suffering because of Jess.

"Honey, you gotta tell Mommy what happened in Kyle's bedroom!" Lorelai demanded.

Duly chastised Rory proceeded to tell her what had happened. "Jess was upset and I went to look for him and we were kissing and then it seemed like he wanted to. . ."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't. And then he got all weird like he was mad at me." Rory replied, trying very hard to be very composed when she could feel herself tearing up.

"Hey, if he was mad at you because you wouldn't have sex with him, then he's a jerk." Lorelai could not believe that Jess had the audacity to get mad and yell at her daughter over something like that.

"I know that, but I don't even know if that's why he's mad at me. I don't know if he's mad at me. I don't know anything because he won't talk. He just sulks then disappears, and just when you're through with him, he shows up at hockey games with Distiller tickets."

"Distiller tickets? What Distiller tickets?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about that because I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed because I didn't wanna be that girl and you don't want me to be that girl, but after the hockey game, I was that girl."

"What girl? Help me, drag me along, honey."

"The girl who lets her boyfriend treat her like dirt and then lies to her mom about it. But, that's not the worst part. Logan, the blond guy who gave me a ride home, told me how wrong Jess' behavior was, that if Jess does not talk to me and apologize right away, I should dump Jess. And, I just didn't want to admit to myself that I want to stand by Jess because I broke up my relationship with Dean for him, and, I needed to prove to everyone who hates him, including you, that he's not a bad person."

"Okay, you need to breathe."

"Something's going on with him and it's been going on for awhile."

"You can't make him talk, Rory. He has to want to."

"But why doesn't he want to? Have I ever given him a reason not to trust me, and he shouldn't have done that at Kyle's bedroom and if he was sorry he would have apologized already or at least explained things."

"Because it's probably hard for him."

"Mom, you don't have to lie that you are on his side anymore I'm going to tell him this, and I think it's going to be over, so over."

There was a car waiting to take their parking spot. Lorelai leaned out the car window to yell at the driver,

"Hey, we're not leaving. We're gonna live in this car and we're gonna die in this car, so find another freakin' spot."

Then Lorelai faced Rory, "Honey, are you sure, although I have to give this Logan a nice fruit basket for saying what he said."

Rory started to cry, "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm tired of talking about it. I'm just . . . tired."

Lorelai held her daughter close. She hated to see her daughter like this but she was glad that Rory has decided to break up with Jess.

*********

When they got home, Rory was still contemplating on what she should do. A part of her wanted to call Jess and tell him her epiphany and her decision, but, another part of her felt tired to deal with Jess. She saw the gum wrapper that Logan had given her with his phone number. She picked up the phone and dialed it.

**Author's Notes:I hope everyone had a good holidays and got all the gifts you wanted.  
**


	5. The End and the Beginning

5. The End and the Beginning

Rory's hands were shaking as she heard the ringing at the other end of the line. Her mind kept wondering if calling Logan was a good or bad idea. Every time she tried to be friends with a member of the opposite sex something bad had happened. There was the Tristan episode which led to a kiss on the piano bench the night after her break-up with Dean. And then, the Jess episode which turned out to be a disaster. But, she still stayed on the line waiting for Logan to answer, after all, she didn't have feelings for Logan. Yet again, she did not have feelings for Tristan or Jess, but, she still kissed them while she had a boyfriend. Then again, Jess wouldn't be her boyfriend for long, and, Logan didn't act like he wanted her. The sound of Logan's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hello."

"Logan."

He immediately recognized Rory's voice even though they had only talked once - a week before. He did not know why his heart had leapt at the sound of her voice. He did not know what to make of this feeling. He put his conflicting range of emotions aside and said: "So, Ace, to what do I owe this pleasure? Did Prince Charming make things right?" There was a hint of sarcasm when Logan uttered those words.

"What makes you think I'm calling about him… I could've been calling to ask if the food at Yale is as good as my grandfather says." Not ready to give Logan the satisfaction that he was completely right about Jess.

Logan laughed. "Well, things have changed since the time your grandfather had gone to Yale. The only good thing here is the cereal… and, of course, the ice cream. I think the meat loaf could cause some stomach ache."

"Oh, darn, good cafeteria food was on my pro list… I should have known that my grandfather was just exaggerating as he usually does when he talks about his alma mater. Do they at least serve coco puffs which is one of my favorite cereals?"

"Well, they pretty much run out of the popular cereals as soon as they open for breakfast if you don't get there on time, but, not to worry, Ace, we can break into the dining hall and get some."

"Breaking into the dining hall… you are nuts, Logan, that is illegal."

Logan laughed. "Ace, relax, I have my own key."

"How did you get a key to the dining hall?" Rory asked in amazement.

"I know a very powerful locksmith."

"What is it with you rich kids and breaking in? A boy at my school was transfer to a military school because he broke into a safe. Last year, I was invited to join this secret society at Chilton and I was tricked into breaking into the Headmaster's office to ring a bell… an act which almost got me suspended."

"For ringing a bell?" Logan laughed.

"Don't remind me, Logan, I learned to hate bells after that." She laughed with him and amazingly surprised that telling the humiliating incident to Logan could be so funny.

"Gee, Ace, there is simply a lot more to you than meets the eye. You should really write a tell-all book if the news reporting job doesn't work out for you."

"Very funny, Logan, but I hate writing about myself as much as I hate saying that you were right about me and how I was acting towards my boyfriend. He didn't come to me, didn't give me a call, message, smoke signal… nothing at all."

He hated that her voice was so soft and indicated pain and hurt when she was telling him that her boyfriend did not even try to reach or contact her. "Rory, I'm so sorry."

"That night in Kyle's bedroom… it wasn't the only time he acted like a jerk. He has been a jerk to my mom, friends, and even to my grandma. And to think that they all have been trying hard for my sake to be nice to him. A few weeks ago he didn't call me when he promised so we could make plans for the weekend. I was so mad at him that night that I went to see the SH High hockey game."

"Did they win?" Logan asked curiously.

"No they lost miserably." Rory replied, thankful that their conversation had lightened up a bit. "Stars Hollow is not well known for its sports, more for its weird traditions and brawls."

"Oh, I must visit more often."

"You should!" She liked that he didn't snub or look down on her town, unlike Jess who actually lived in Stars Hollow.

"Anyway, at the end of the night I got upset and I left Jess a very long message. I don't do that… I am a very strong person, and maybe I might be spoiled but I like being spoiled."

"Um, Ace, I really don't think of you as spoiled."

"I don't mean the Webster Dictionary definition of spoiled, Logan, I meant spoiled in the context of… I like my boyfriend to return my calls and not be vague on making plans with me. My mom would tell me that I was lucky since most girls would have first boyfriends like Brian Hutchins."

"Who?" Logan asked in confusion.

"This guy who told my mom to go steady with him, but she never saw him until the Siddy Hawkins dance or something."

Logan laughed, "No offense, Ace, but the guy you're dating makes that guy look good."

Rory ignored him. "Anyway, after I left Jess that very long message I saw him at the driveway of the high-school gym with Distiller tickets in his hands. Like an idiot I told him to ignore the message and went with him. Logan, I am not that girl who lets a guy appease her with stuff and somehow I became that girl. I don't know why I still stuck with him and put up with him. I guess I wanted this relationship to work out because… maybe because it is worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Losing another relationship over it… Dean broke up with me because I had some feelings for Jess. Worth giving up time with other people because Jess is very particular about the people he hangs out with. He thinks he is intellectually superior than most. A lot of places bug him. He has a lot of hang-ups. On some days, he would remotely act like a boyfriend just like when he agreed to take me to the graduation prom at Stars Hollow High. I could feel like he was maturing, well, more like hoping he was maturing. Then, he would completely turn around and behave badly just like when he was a jerk at Kyle's party. Worth believing that the strong intense crush I had for him was really love."

"Was it love?" Logan asked.

Rory never analyzed or pondered on it closely. "I don't know… I mean I cared about him, but I think a part of me loved the idea of him more than the actual Jess." Rory became emotional and started to cry.

"Ace, you made a mistake of choosing to be with the wrong person… many people do that, but don't make yourself a martyr because of it. And, don't beat yourself over the message you left and the tickets because I'm sure any guy would have listened to the message even if you told him not to. Besides, he still treated you horribly."

"I never thought of it that way… it's amazing how Jess and I are bad at communication. I'm just so stupid."

"No, you're not, Ace. I've seen stupid and you're not stupid. So, where does this leave you two?" Logan was hoping that she would dump that loser once and for all.

"I'm going to call him… give him a piece of my mind. I can't be with him… he is so immature. I'm tired of feeling this way because of him. I also want to hear an explanation as to why he acted that way at the party."

"All of that sounds good, but, promise me you won't give in to him. You are way better than that and deserve better."

Rory smiled. She didn't know why it meant so much to her to hear Logan say those words. They weren't any different from anything Lane or her mother would say, but she felt better hearing those words from him. "I won't, Logan."

For the next hour or so, Rory and Logan continued to talk about everything and anything, comfortable in their easy banter and conversation, unaware of the time but conscious of the enjoyment and pleasure of just talking with each other.

*********

In the morning when Rory took the bus to go to school, she was surprised to see Jess sitting at the back of the bus. She figured now was a good time to go and approach him. A part of her hoped that maybe Jess did care a bit about her to talk to her. She knew it was too late to save their relationship but she felt good - just a little - that he cared about her - somehow.

"Hey." Jess said in his oblivious monosyllabic tone. He had been avoiding her for a few days and all he could utter was _hey_. Rory was reminded more and more of what she needed to do, but she didn't know how to do it. Confrontation was not her strong suit.

"Can I sit?" Rory asked hoping to stall a little bit before she did what she needed to do. Plus, a part of her was a bit curious to see if Jess would give her an explanation.

"Uh, sure, sit. I thought you took an earlier bus." Jess replied.

'_Unbelievable!'_ Rory thought. She could not believe that Jess didn't come to the bus to talk to her - he seemed to have taken that later bus to avoid her as much as possible.

"My first class got canceled today." Rory flatly uttered.

"Oh. So, what's been going on?"

_'What's been going on? Is he serious? That's it!'_ Rory was stunned, incredulous. She was not going to make anymore small talk with this guy who didn't seem to want to try to work in saving their relationship anymore. "Really, what's going on, Jess? I should be asking you that? One minute you agreed to take me to the prom… next thing I know, you are sulking at Kyle's party, and then, you make a big deal about me not having sex with you that night. I know you get angry easily, Jess, but I never thought you would want to coerce me into something I wasn't ready for. I was willing to cut you some slack… that you would come to me and explain yourself, but you didn't. I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment from you." Rory was tearing up when she uttered those words.

Jess looked wounded and said: "Rory, I'm sorry but I can't go to the prom. I couldn't get tickets."

Rory felt sorry for him for a moment, but it was still too little and too late. "Why didn't you tell me this before you had avoided me? Why couldn't you get the tickets? Did you decide to get into another fight again? And, there's still no excuse for your behavior at Kyle's party."

"See this why I couldn't tell you… you always assume the worst in me."

"Cause you never talked to me. And I never have given you any reason not to trust me. I cared about you, despite what everybody else said about you. I made sacrifices for you. I went to town functions alone just because you found them beneath you. I had to ditch my friends to spend time with you. Yet, you never treated me well. I deserved to be treated like your girlfriend whom you cared about. I'm not Shane or Maria Stewart, I'm a girlfriend girl and I deserve to be treated like one. So, why the hell couldn't you get tickets to the prom?"

"Because I'm not graduating. I missed too many classes." His tone was of annoyance and sadness. For a brief second Rory felt sorry for him but then she realized something that made her incredibly furious.

"Great! You lied to me. I asked you by Lane's house, after the Independence Inn fire, if you were going to school and you lied to me. You even did a rant against my mother… that she had a personal vendetta against you… when the whole time you were lying. I told you I could help you with school if you needed help." Rory was beside herself. She couldn't believe Jess had been so dishonest.

"Rory, I'm sorry about this. I didn't know how to be a boyfriend nor of anything right now. I thought I could handle everything, but I couldn't." His apparent sincerity softened Rory but not enough to change her hardened resolve not to give in to Jess.

"Jess, I appreciate your apology but that doesn't make what you did okay. You're too immature and too aloof and distant to be in a relationship. And, I need someone who is mature and considerate. Someone who respects me. Someone who doesn't snap at me every time he is in a bad mood. Someone who respects my mom and my friends. Jess, I tried to be a good girlfriend but I think that is not enough to make us work. I cannot be and I do not want to be in this relationship anymore. I hope that you will be good, I want you to be good."

In the midst of her speech Rory noticed that the bus had stopped. "This is my stop." She told Jess as she started to go towards the door.

"Okay, but let's work it out. I'll call you."

"Don't bother, Jess, I'm done and I want to move on. I will be going to Yale next school year, and I'm going to Europe this summer. So, goodbye. It's stupid and lame right now, but it's the only words I can say."

She got off the bus with tears streaming down her face. She did not notice that Jess had a duffel bag that contained his belongings with him. He was leaving town after he had moved out of Luke's place. He did not even bother to tell her and say goodbye.

When the bus had driven away, Rory was too shaken to walk to school and felt too weary to attend school. Even though she knew that she might miss something for the finals - that it was not the right thing to do - she did not want to go to school. She was relieved that she was able to say what she said to Jess but was still so shaken especially at the revelation that Jess had lied to her. She needed to do some serious wallowing. She knew her mother would welcome her with open arms, but she was more in the mood to talk to someone else. She took out her phone and called the one person who had been a big part of her life these last few days.

**Author's Note: It seems that at the end of every chapter are Rory's phone calls… these are not intentional. I apologize and I will try to be more creative and avoid those phone calls as cliffhangers in the future.**


	6. Ice Cream and Chick Movies

6. Ice Cream and Chick Movies

Logan was in line by the coffee cart for his caffeine fix before his 10 o'clock class. Contrary to what people believed, his family's wealth could buy him many perks but not his school grades. Although he was talented and smart, he was not as studious as the average student. Nevertheless, he still did all the required work for all his classes. He especially needed to get an above-average GPA for the semester so that his father wouldn't veto his plans to go sailing around the world with his friends. With the help of his sister, Honor, he was able to convince his reluctant father during one of their mandatory "family dinners" to allow him to take off from school for a year. Those "family dinners" were really a joke for Logan. Without fail, he and his father would get into an argument at the dinner table, and, Honor would try to play peacemaker. His mother would be in the back corner smoking like a chimney despite five hundred attempts at quitting. For some reason, he envied Rory for having a normal relationship with her family. Logan shook his head as he moved to the front of the line for coffee – he could not believe that he thought of Rory. He even felt some hesitance for a moment about sailing. He was thinking on how next year he would show Rory around Yale and probably would be shielding her from the wrong guys at Yale. Logan could not fathom why he was so concerned about her. He tried to rid Rory off his mind when his phone rang.

He glanced at the unfamiliar number and he cautiously uttered, "Hello."

"Logan." It seemed ironic to Logan that he tried not to think of Rory and there she was – calling him. However, the sad tone in her voice made Logan forget momentarily about the whole twist of fate in their tentative and strange friendship.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but, I saw him in the bus and I confronted him, and to make a long story short I finally broke up with him." Logan could tell that Rory was trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she was saying this.

"Ace, I thought this was what you wanted?" Logan did not want Rory to have regrets after breaking up with that loser.

"It was, but there were just some things that were so distressing that I didn't feel like going to school. Oh my god, you probably have classes. I'm such a stupid girl! I'm so sorry for bothering you… I think I'm going to hang up and call my mom." Rory rambled.

Logan could tell it was something she probably did when she was nervous or unhappy. He could not believe how perceptive he was of her quirks – he had known her for such a short time only.

"Rory, slow down. Where are you?"

"At the bus stop… a block away from my school?"

"It's in Hartford, right? I will be there as soon as I can. I am in line to get coffee… I'll bring you some."

"Oh! I love coffee, but, Logan, you have classes. I do not want you to miss any of your classes and I do not want you to break any speed limits.''

"Ace, speed limits are for kids and don't worry… it will be just one day of missed classes. I can always get notes from someone who attended the classes I missed. So, what do you say?"

After Rory had agreed to wait for him by the bus stop near Chilton, Logan made a mental list of other things he needed to bring to her. He figured he could call Juliet or Rosemary to get some advice on how to comfort Rory.

*********

While waiting patiently for Logan to come, Rory tried reading a book and some of her class notes but she could not concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to that horrible conversation in the bus with Jess. She kept thinking and analyzing what she did to make Jess distrust her so much so that he couldn't even tell her the truth. Was there something about her that screamed "horrible girlfriend" when she did everything to be understanding and be supportive of Jess? She felt so confused. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Logan's car. Logan got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her. He immediately felt anxious when he saw that she was tearing up. He handed her a large cup of coffee that he had in a cup holder. Rory took a sip of it hoping that her favorite elixir would cheer her up. The coffee was surprisingly good, not like Luke's, but pretty darn close.

"Mmm… this is good. Where is it from?"

Logan was surprised to see a smile on her face. She looked good when she smiled - her whole face lighted up and her eyes sparkled. He was determined to make her smile more often even if she was going through hell because of the crap from her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend.

"It's from one of the coffee kiosks at Yale."

"Oh, so you were withholding information last night when I asked you about the food at Yale."

"Food, Ace, not beverages." Logan replied in an amused tone.

"Hey, I do consider coffee to be a form of sustenance. It is very nourishing."

"I don't think that's very healthy, Ace." Logan joked.

"You sound like Luke." Rory started to laugh. It was amazing how in their banter she had momentarily forgotten all the added drama she had that morning.

"Who is Luke?"

"Luke is the owner of the diner which serves the best coffee in Stars Hollow. He hates coffee, though, and tries to make me and my mom eat more healthy food. It is kind of hilarious since a lot of his greasy food is so tasty. Oh my god, I'm going to have to be careful when I go there."

Logan immediately became concerned when he saw her face become morose again. He luckily found a spot to park at so he could talk to Rory.

"Ace, what do you mean?" He patted her arm gently.

"Jess is Luke's nephew and he works there part time. Now I have to be careful and try to avoid seeing him when I go to Luke's, especially, when I come home on weekends next school year. Jess will probably be working there a lot more since he won't be graduating." The reminder of Jess' dishonesty caused the tears to fall from Rory's eyes.

Logan couldn't bear to see her hurting so much. He wanted to find a way to comfort her - he put his arms around her to give her a hug of comfort but he was unsure how Rory would react. Rory would probably push him away because they had barely known each other. But, to his surprise, Rory instead leaned on him. She was amazed to feel calmness in his arms.

She dried her tears and said, "When I talked to Jess this morning in the bus I realized he had lied to me." Rory then proceeded to tell him about how he had lied to her at Lane's and how much it hurt that he didn't trust her with the truth. "It hurts too much that he couldn't come to me with the truth when I specifically assured him that I could help. Somehow a part of me is still wondering if maybe I expected too much from him… that I wanted him to be perfect and that made him so insecure that he had to lie to me."

Logan could not believe that Rory had felt so much guilt and he really hoped that someday he could punch Jess for making her feel this way.

"Rory, look, I am not a shrink. However, I'm pretty sure that if Doctor Phil was here he would say that this Jess is an idiot for not graduating and an even bigger idiot for not trusting you. Look, you didn't make Jess insecure… he has issues and you didn't cause them."

Rory smiled lightly and said, "Well, I do believe Doctor Phil would have called him an idiot. I just hate feeling like this… so hurt and so small."

"It will get better, Ace… you're better off without him, Ace. I know that is a cliché but it is the truth."

"Well, I hope everything will get better. It might take a while but I really hope for the best." Rory said softly while trying to sound enthusiastic.

Logan rubbed her back. "Ace, I wish I could automatically make you feel better but what I can do is give you some chocolate Madelines' and biscotti I got from the coffee cart. I don't know much about break-ups but my sister would always have chocolate whenever she was going through a break-up."

He reached for the bags of cookies and biscotti on the back seat and gave them to Rory who smiled as she took the bags.

"Mmm… this is just what the doctor ordered for wallowing."

"Well there is more when we get to my suite at Yale. My friend Rosemary said she would get some ice cream and we could watch some movies."

"Wow, Logan, don't get too smug but I'm really glad that I called you today."

"Well, you need some wallowing after your break-up with your boyfriend, but you would be a lot more miserable without me." Logan smirked.

"Wow, for a moment you were modest." Rory teased.

"Hey, I like to admit my strengths, Ace. Come on, let's get out of here." He let go of her reluctantly - he had enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. However, Logan decided not focus on that - he couldn't be more than a friend to her.

*********

When Rory and Logan got to his suite, he was surprised to see Rosemary, Colin, and Finn inside the common room in front of the TV.

"How the hell did you guys get in here? And what are you doing here?" Logan asked, perplexed.

"Man, you gave me a key for emergencies and Rosemary was amazed that you asked her to bring ice cream and chick movies for a girl. We were wondering who she was." Colin stated.

"Logan, I was just curious… you never seemed to be so concerned about a particular girl before, so I wanted to meet her. And these guys just tagged along. It's a good thing I didn't tell Juliet. She would keep asking us how it feels to eat ice cream that's not non-fat." Rosemary informed them.

"Plus, I can perform the Rita Wilson monologue about the movie _An Affair to Remember_ in _Sleepless_ _in Seattle_." Finn excitedly uttered.

Logan turned to Rory and said, "Ace, if you want me to tell them to leave… its okay, but they are really good company and nothing is as bad as Finn's imitations of movies. However, if you feel uncomfortable with this group, I can kick them out."

"It's okay. They seem like fun to be with." Rory smiled.

They both sat down and Logan introduced everybody, "Rory, I would like you to meet Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan, and Rosemary Roberts. Guys, meet Rory Gilmore." They all said 'hi' and smiled politely.

"Alright, let's bring out the liquor." Finn demanded.

"Ugh, guys, Rory doesn't drink." Logan stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I like to refrain from drinking since I am far from being 21." Rory declared.

"Well, in Australia the drinking age is like 10." Finn matter-of-factly stated.

"In England, it's 18." Colin piped in.

"Well, were not in Australia or in England." Rory pointed out.

"Such a shame when we could have a lot of fun." Finn deadpanned.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Rosemary retorted back.

"Jealous, love? You always had a thing for me ever since you met me three years ago!" Finn volleyed back again to Rosemary.

"Finn, I have said a million times that I'm never going out with you… I have never felt anything for you other than pure annoyance." Rosemary replied without missing a beat.

"Keep telling yourself that." Finn came back with amusement in his voice.

"Do they always argue like that?" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Yep, every time… Finn always tries to get Rose to go out with him, and Rosemary shoots him down, but everyone believes that she secretly enjoys Finn's attention."

"I've noticed."

"Guys, stop whispering about me and Finn… I don't like him."

"How do you know I was whispering about you two?"

"'cause I can hear you whisper. Anyway, Rory, what did the guy you broke up with do to make you upset?" Rosemary politely asked as she handed her a bowl of chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice cream.

Rory gladly took it and was surprised that Logan's arm was around her shoulder for support, which made it easier for her to talk about Jess. "He was basically too immature to be in a relationship… and he lied about school. He is not graduating from high school."

"Wow, what a loser… love, even I graduated from high school. I wonder what his SAT scores are." Finn interjected.

"Probably lower than yours, I think. Weren't you drunk when you took them?" Rosemary asked, amused.

"He didn't take them. He didn't want to go to college. Anyway, it wasn't because of lack of smarts… he thought he was too cool for school. And the worst part was he didn't confide to me about it. I specifically asked him if he was going to school when my mother suspected he wasn't and all he did was deny it and ranted against my mother."

"Don't feel bad, Rory, men tend to suck."

"Hey!" Colin, Finn, and Logan said in unison.

"Minus the three in the room… so, which movie do you want to start with? _She's All That _or_ Sleepless in Seattle_?"

"I guess, I'll go with _She's All That_. It's fun to mock the way Freddy Prince Jr. looks at Rachel Leigh Cook after she gets a makeover." Rory laughed.

"With the song 'Kiss Me' playing in the background, I already like this girl!" Rosemary stated.

"I can say the same thing about you." Rory smiled.

It started out as one of the worst day of her life but somehow things were beginning to look up.

**Author's Notes: Please don't forget to submit a feedback/review! Thanks.**


	7. A Promise

7. A Promise

The time had gone by so fast - it had been about 7 to 8 hours since Rory had first arrived at Logan's dorm that morning. Logan and his friends had a laid-back, easy-going attitude and outlook about them that had made Rory momentarily forget her distress. Also amazing were the total number of drinking games that they had played. Of course, not all of her problems had gone away that afternoon. Rory still felt a pang of sadness when she thought about Jess' lies that morning, and was reminded every time she saw a prom scene in the movies she had seen that afternoon.

"You okay?" Rosemary asked with concern as they watched the scary prom scene in _Carrie. _They had switched their movie genre from romantic comedies to action, just to satisfy the boys, to horror movies.

"I'm fine. I just never thought I would be jealous of Carrie." Rory retorted with a sigh.

"Why? Do you think you would look good with blood all over you?" Logan jokingly asked her. "Because I think you'll look much better in blue… it really matches your eyes." Logan stopped himself, hoping that Rory would not take his words as him hitting on her.

To his relief, Rory did not. "Jesus! Huntzberger, could you be any cheesier? I was just saying that because I'm going to miss my prom and while I was never one of those girls who played "Prom Queen" at lunch in first grade, I still wanted to go to my last high-school dance." Rory stated sadly.

"Well, that's ridiculous, you can still go alone, unlike in most TV shows, in real life nobody really cares if you go alone or with a group of friends." Rosemary reasonably pointed out.

"No, all of my friends have boyfriends and dates and I just don't want to be the third wheel and have my classmates babysit me. Plus, the prom at my old high school where my best friend goes has a one ticket rule, and she is going to give it to her boyfriend Dave. Anyway, I shouldn't be so sad about this and should forget about it."

"Hey, Love, I will take you to your prom. I think those high school girls will find me sexy." Finn offered.

"Wow, surprisingly I agree with Finn… it's your prom and I know from prep school experience that it would be at a fancy location." Colin interjected.

"Well, it was kind of a big scandal when Paris, our student body president, and Francie, the senior class president, both got into a fight about having the prom at this fancy place and somehow I got caught in the middle of it." Rory shuddered at the memory.

"Then, the more reason to attend to see if all that fighting was worth it. Although, I do recommend that Logan take you instead of Finn. I don't want him getting in trouble with the female population in case he overdrinks." Again, Rosemary reasonably pointed out.

"Hey, I resent that." Finn retorted back.

"Look, it is okay… I really don't want to impose on any of you to sacrifice your Saturday night for a high school event with no alcohol." Rory graciously tried to give them a way out of their offer to attend the school dance.

Logan hated to see her so sad, and even though going to a high school dance was not his idea of a good time, he would do it if only to put a smile on her face. "Ace, relax, you don't always need alchol to have a good time, I mean Rose is right, you shouldn't miss out on your prom just because your boyfriend decided to be a jerk. Besides, I have a closet full of suits for all those stuffy events that come with the name Huntzberger, and I can buy you a dress if that is also a problem. Plus, knowing all the high school dances that I've been to, I know that there is always something spiked."

"I think you're the first guy who I didn't have to try to convince to wear a suit." Rory smiled.

"Is that a _yes_?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Of course, why not, and what's all this business about buying me a dress?" Rory wondered out loud.

"Logan has great taste in clothes for a straight boy!" Rosemary laughed.

"That sounds tempting but I think my mom wants to be included in the fun finding a dress since she didn't have a prom. You'll just have to pick me up around seven and I think we'll go with my friends Madeline and Louise so you won't have to worry about the cost of getting a limo. Although, I have to check with them on their whole color coordinating thing… they have this weird rule that the suit has to match the limo." Rory said in exasperation.

"It's okay, Ace, just give me the color of the limo and the suit will be color coordinated." Logan laughed.

"Logan, are you sure? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do on my account." Rory asked just to be certain.

"Rory, it's okay, and if you feel guilty you can always accommodate me if my Dad insists that I attend some stupid function in the future." Logan said and he couldn't believe he kept making future plans with a girl that he hardly knew.

"I guess that sounds fair." Rory smiled and she was surprised that her heart had skipped a beat. She did know why but she couldn't like this guy romantically. Of course, he was a player, and after Jess she needed to be more cautious of whoever she would date. She tried to change the subject to avoid her hormonal reaction. "So… guys, what are your plans this summer?"

"Well, Logan, Finn and I are all going to Europe like we usually do every summer, and then, we'll come back and get on Logan's boat and start our journey." Colin piped in excitedly.

Logan felt he could kill Colin since he did not feel comfortable about sharing with Rory his plans for next school year.

"What next year journey?" Rory asked curiously.

"We're all taking a year off and go sailing around the world. Have a little bit of debauchery while we're still young." Colin answered.

"Oh." Rory said. She was surprised at the sudden sadness she had felt. It wasn't her business what Logan did next year, but a part of her was surprised that she was looking forward to having a friend at Yale.

Logan hated seeing the look on her face. "Hey, I'll call you everyday and make sure you're adjusting to Yale properly. And besides, we'll see each other this summer in Europe since you have mentioned that you and your mom were planning on visiting Europe." Logan said while rubbing circles on her back.

Rory tried to put a smile on her face - regretting that she had made Logan feel guilty, "Don't worry about me… sounds like fun, but why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Well, the plan is still up in the air. My Dad can still veto it… depending on a variety of reasons like if my grades slip or I'm caught in some wild predicament, which is not an uncommon occurrence for me."

"Somehow I'm not surprised, Logan." Rory said trying to laugh, but, her mind was on overdrive - thinking that she wouldn't have much of a support system next year since everybody seemed to be moving in different directions. She saw Colin and Finn drinking and she thought maybe a drink would help her calm her nerves. "Guys, is there anything you would recommend that I can drink?"

"I thought you didn't drink, Ace?" Logan asked with concern. He wished they didn't mention their sailing trip for he knew that as much as she tried to hide it, it did upset her - given how vulnerable she was after breaking up with Jess.

"Well, I'm still a little upset after this morning. I might as well give drinking a try." Rory explained.

"Okay, but don't come bitching at me if you don't like the effects of the alcohol." Logan laughed.

"Alright, Love, I'll give you a crash course of all the drinks there are." Rory hoped that those drinks would numb the mixed and confused feelings that she had been having all day.

*********

It was around midnight after everyone else had left when Logan dragged an inebriated Rory into his room. According to Finn, she had done a few shots and had two cosmos and one drink with coffee in it. Logan felt angry at himself for not keeping an eye on her. She shouldn't have drunk too much. Then again, he felt that he would be a judgmental hypocrite if he stopped her - he had drunk to numb pain on more than one occasion in his life. Plus, eventhough he loved her seriousness, Logan felt that she deserved to loosen up a bit. He tried to rationalize that she was at least safe in his room. He decided that the best way to deal with the situation was for her to sleep it off on his bed.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much." Rory slurred.

"You really shouldn't have, Ace." He said as he laid her on his bed, and started to take her shoes off.

"I mean, I knew he was bad, but a part of me just couldn't help it."

"Yeah, sometimes temptation leads to ugly places." Logan sensibly replied.

"That is the reason why at first I was so scared when I met you… if we became more than acquaintances, if things would lead to more than friendship just like my relationship with Jess before we became a couple. But, then, I realized that it would be so ridiculous to think that you would be attracted to me." Rory started to laugh.

Her statement perplexed Logan, "Why would it be ridiculous? I mean… I'm saying this as a friend, but you are very pretty." '_More than pretty'_, Logan thought looking at her closely.

"Because you seem to like skinny blondes who are only in it for the sex. I'm a girlfriend girl who is still a virgin… you understand, right?"

"Rory, I would never do anything that would jeopardize our friendship. I promise you that." Logan sincerely assured her. In Logan's mind, she was too good for him and he would never hurt her. Especially now that he was officially told that she was still a virgin. It was not fair for her to lose her virginity to a guy like him. He was surprised that a wave of sadness had washed over him. He tried to focus on making sure she was okay.

"I knew you would agree, because I have to play it safe. Passion and desire are just so overrated they lead to trouble. Oh! God. My mom is going to kill me. She had been trying to reach me earlier and I have not told her where I am." Rory rambled.

"Rory, give me your phone so I can call your mom."

"Okay… her number is saved as 'World's Greatest Mom'… I think she put it in there as a joke when I wasn't looking."

Logan looked inside her bag and took out her light blue cell phone. He didn't have to look through Rory's contact list because Rory had ten missed calls from her mom. He nervously pressed one of the missed calls. He was a bit nervous because he didn't have much experience with talking to a parent outside of a cocktail party.

"Rory," the voice on the other line said anxiously.

"Sorry, Ms. Gilmore, this is Logan, Rory's friend. I don't know if she had ever mentioned me to you."

"First of all, it's Lorelai. Ms. Gilmore makes me feel like I'm my mother, and secondly, where the hell is my daughter?" Lorelai shouted.

"She is here, Lorelai, sleeping on my bed. She broke up with her boyfriend today in the bus. He lied to her about school and graduation. And, she is a little drunk."

"Drunk? Rory never drinks. I was grateful for a second that you made her see the light about Jess. I thought you were better than most guys. But, I guess I was wrong. You're corrupting her." Lorelai yelled.

Logan needed to defend himself. "Look, your daughter needed to vent her frustrations, she was a mess this morning and all I've done is support her like a friend. So, please cut me some slack. I care about her deeply." Logan added sincerely.

Lorelai found some of her anger dissipating upon hearing the earnest statement spoken by Logan and at how much she felt that this guy really cared about her daughter. "Look, I'll cut you some slack, just make sure she comes home tomorrow or I'll hunt you down. I'm dead serious and buy her a burrito from Hector's tomorrow."

"Why a burrito?"

"It's a Gilmore hangover secret cure, and make sure she gets home in one piece or your appendages are gone." Lorelai seriously said.

"I think, knowing her, she will probably call you first thing in the morning."

"Good, because I will hold you to that, buddy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to call Luke to tell him exactly what kind of loser his nephew is. Take care of my baby."

"I will."

After Logan turned off the phone, he glanced at Rory who was now sleeping on his bed. She looked so angelic and peaceful that he felt his pulse race before he realized that he made a promise to himself and to Rory he would never go after her. He made his way towards the couch trying to ignore the thoughts that kept popping up.


	8. Alcoholic Virgin

8. Alcoholic Virgin

Around nine in the morning the next day, Logan was in the kitchen when Rory came out of his room wearing the Chilton uniform that she was wearing the day before all crumpled and disheveled. Her eyes were red and blood shot - she looked like hell. But still, the essence of her beauty made it difficult for Logan to control his hormones.

"Good morning." Logan greeted Rory.

"Good morning, Logan, how much did I drink last night? My throat feels dry and my head really hurts." Rory groaned wondering what had caused her to get so wasted the night before. Was it the loss of the person she thought Jess to be? Was it the fact that Jess had lied to her? Or was it her unexpected sadness that Logan was going away next school year? It was probably a combination of all three; she shook her head. Logan did not deserve her being upset over his sailing trip. She felt ashamed of her selfish thoughts from the day before.

"Those are the effects of the hangover, Ace. I believe you had a few shots of tequila and a coffeetini and two cosmos, which is a very bad combination especially for a first-time drinker." Logan matter-of-factly stated.

"Oh! God, I shouldn't have taken the crash course in drinking from Finn. Ah! What if my mom finds out?" Rory started to have a panicky feeling in her stomach, she couldn't believe in all the hours she had been at Logan's she hadn't called Lorelai to tell her where she was - she was acting like a different person ever since she met Logan. She did not know yet, if that was good or bad.

"Ace, relax, I called her last night… there were a bunch of missed calls from her. She was so upset at first that she yelled at me."

"Logan, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It is okay, Ace, I told her what happened and she loosened up… just, you better call her or she might make good her threat to tear me apart. Also, you need to go home as soon as you can."

"Logan, I'm so sorry that I'm the second drunk girl you've taken care of since you've met me. It seems to be the month when alcohol virgins decide to take their first drinks."

"Alcohol virgins?" Logan looked at her in an amused way.

"Sorry, I decided to use a more fancy word for first-time drinkers. I'm still too dizzy to think of a more appropriate word, Logan."

"I like it, Ace, it's catchy, so into the ways on how to cure that hangover… we have what I introduced to your friend Lane - which is to put baking soda in water, but, after talking to your mother, she told me to get you a burrito from Hector's."

"Oh! The hangover burrito! She always eats a burrito after she drinks especially during certain town festivals when Ms. Patty serves her lethal punch." Rory said as she sat down to eat the burrito. "So, aren't you going to tell me about Finn's cure of drinking a Bloody Mary?" Rory asked curiously.

"Ace, I think you had enough alcohol for me to risk more on you."

"How very boy scout of you." Rory joked, as she started to take small bites of the burrito.

"Hey, I was never a boy scout."

"Well, I can believe that."

"Well… were you ever a girl scout?"

"Nah, I hated outdoor activities except for reading a good book outside or taking a stroll. The idea of sleeping in a tent never appealed to me."

"That's because you never slept in a properly equipped tent… see, there are ways to have tents with modern amenities." Thinking about all the tents he had set up during their fancy Life and Death Brigade events.

"Well, we don't all have your money, Huntzberger. Did I say or do anything embarrassing last night? I mean… my memory after one of the shots is a bit of a blur, I think I rambled on something about my love life." Rory said as she was frantically trying to recall the previous night's events. _'Oh! God, did I even admit to Logan that I'm a virgin?'_ Thought Rory, mortified.

"You said something how it would be crazy if I was attracted to you."

"Well, at least I was talking sense about that… I mean I'm not your type. So, no table dancing or singing 'Margaritaville'?" Rory asked, hoping that she hadn't done anything embarrassing that she didn't remember.

"Nope, nothing crazy or trying to avoid the serious topic of last night. What the hell is 'Margaritaville'?"

"It's a Jimmy Buffet song which my mom and I love to mock. Don't you know music, Logan?"

"I'm really not a country music fan, Ace." Logan teased.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not much of one either, although, there are some good old classics… one by Johnnie Cash which is good to listen to when you're in a really sad mood." Rory was surprised that after she had finished drinking the water with baking soda her headache started to magically go away.

"So, how do you feel now?"

"Much better, thank you. It still hurts… to be betrayed by someone I cared about, but I feel relieved that it's over. I'm ready to start a Jess-free chapter in my life now." Rory honestly said.

"Rory, was there another reason besides Jess that had caused you to take Finn's drinking course last night?" Logan asked because he had a feeling that his impending trip had shaken her a bit.

"Not really, Logan, why did you ask?" Rory replied, not wanting Logan to think that she was needy.

"It's just, you seemed a little upset when we mentioned our sailing plans after our European trip."

Fearing that Logan could read her so well, Rory decided to deny what she truly felt. "That is ridiculous, Logan, I'm really happy that you are going on a year-long adventure."

"You sure? Cause there really is no shame in admitting that you will miss me." Logan smirked although he could tell it was a big mistake - Rory would never admit to him when he was being cocky.

"How typical of you, Logan, to think the world revolves around you. I'm going to go call my mother right now."

"You can run, Ace, but you can't hide." Logan said not believing that this conversation had gone from being serious to being playful in just a few minutes.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him while she stood by the door of Logan's bedroom, cringing at how like a five-year-old she was acting. She was still amazed how easily their conversations would flow or how they could easily tease each other in the short time that they had known each other.

*********

For almost half an hour Rory talked to Lorelai and apologized profusely for not informing Lorelai of her whereabouts, for drinking the night before and for not calling or returning Lorelai's calls. Surprisingly, Lorelai had been very understanding, although, she had told her that alcohol did not always solve any one's problems. She was still a little nervous about talking to Logan especially because she felt uncomfortable to admitting that she would miss him next year.

"Hey," came the sound of Logan's voice which startled Rory.

"Sorry, if I startled you… you seemed a little deep in thought."

"Not at all, Logan." Rory stiffly said.

"How did the call to your mother go?"

"Fine, Logan."

"Oh, we're being formal… pretty soon will be taking about the weather. I hear it's below average temperature for a day in May." Logan joked.

"Logan, I'm not trying to be formal."

"Come on, Ace, are you still mad because I suggested you would miss me next year. It's nothing to be ashamed of… I'll call you often."

"Again, you're assuming this is all about you… it's not… next school year things will change. I won't see my mom or Lane as much anymore. Paris might come here, but there are some things that I can't easily communicate with her. My boyfriend turned out to be a jerk, and Dean who is still my friend is getting married. I thought maybe for one second I would have someone who I could easily talk to at Yale, and turns out he is leaving. I'm not mad at you… I was just a little shocked last night… that's all."

Logan felt incredibly bad for her. "Hey, when I was in high school my parents, Colin's parents, and Finn's parents all wanted to separate us, although, I really don't know why they introduced us in the first place. We all went to separate boarding schools. I went to a bunch in Massachusetts, and Colin went for the most part in Switzerland, and Finn went to the schools where Colin and I were not enrolled. However, we kept in touch and contrary to what our parents wanted, the physical distance from each other made the three of us emotionally closer… we visited each other on every opportunity we had. And somewhere along the way we all got kicked out from the schools we were in and the three of us ended up at Andover during our senior year. What I am trying to say is that we will keep in touch and we'll still be close even though we're apart next year. I'm sure it will be the same thing with your mom and Lane."

"Wow, that's quite an inspirational speech, Huntzberger, I can't believe I misjudged you when I first met you." Rory said, amazed.

"It's okay… you were pretty upset that night."

"Not to mention humiliated!" She shuddered remembering the crying and all the negative feelings.

"Are we okay now or is our next conversation going to be about when the next rainfall is going to be?" Logan teased.

"I think it will be next winter, but seriously, I was such a baby. After all, we still got two weeks until school ends and of course, prom night."

"We're still going to your prom?"

"Yeah, you think I would miss out on all your interesting stories about how you managed to get kicked out from most boarding schools on the Eastern Seaboard?"

"Actually, Ace, to be fair there were only six."

"Details, Huntzberger."

"You know, Ace, I really don't understand this friendship." Logan teased.

"I don't also. Do you want it to end?"

"Not by a long shot."

They had come such a long way in such a short time that it seemed that they had known each other forever.

*********

Hours later, Rory was sitting with Lorelai on the couch. Lorelai had insisted to have a small wallow session, even though Rory had insisted over and over again that she was fine.

"So, a rich boy is taking you to the prom?" Lorelai asked with mischief in her eyes.

"Mom, it's platonic, and I know how you feel about people of wealth but Logan underneath all that cockiness is a pretty down-to-earth guy." Rory tried to explain the situation because she really did not want to be at odds with her mom over her friendship with a guy.

"Hey, I'm totally cool with him… I mean I was pretty pissed at him last night but he was able to calm me down. Plus, he listened to me when I told him to bring you back to Mommy safely, so far no Boston cream pie being thrown in his face unlike the other one." Lorelai joked.

"Well that's good to know, and Logan is too much of gentleman to really try and insult someone unless he is really mad." Although, she doubted that Logan was much of an insult guy.

"Didn't you say his parents were friends with your grandparents? Just don't tell your grandmother… knowing her, she would be doing back flips all day."

Rory rolled her eyes, wishing her mother would stop being so immature towards her grandparents. "Mom, please, Logan and I aren't dating… besides, maybe Grandma - because she knows Logan - will give you an easier time by not calling you to inquire about the boy who went with me to the prom when I show her the prom pictures."

"Fine, but I'm still telling her he is a drinker." Lorelai retorted, kidding.

"Mom." Rory almost shouted although she hadn't meant to.

"Wow, you're awfully defensive of him?" Lorelei observed.

"He is just my friend and he has helped me immensely during the past few weeks, so I would appreciate you not using him in any issues with Grandma."

"Rory, I was just kidding, I'm grateful in the way he helped you. Do you have more than friendly feelings for him?" Lorelai thought that it seemed that Rory was strangely affected by Logan.

"No, Mom, Logan and I are just friends I just broke up with Jess, and I want to be more cautious about whom I date. I don't want to make the same mistake again." Rory sadly stated.

Rory's sad tone reminded Lorelai of what she needed to tell her, but she needed to know if Rory was okay with the break-up before dropping the bomb. "Rory, how are you after everything that happened yesterday."

"Mom, for the tenth time, since you asked me, I'm really fine." Rory said, exasperated.

"I understand but are there no lingering feelings for Jess?" Lorelai cautiously asked.

"The only feelings are of relief and sadness that it didn't work out. I feel anger for the way he chose to handle our relationship especially during these past months. A part of me also feels bad for him because he has issues, and that he seemed sorry for breaking up with me. However, no, I don't feel anything remotely romantic towards him, and like I told him I'm not going to pine for him. Why do you ask, Mom?"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "Rory, last night after Logan called me I called Luke to rant about Jess."

"Oh! Man, don't tell me you blamed him… none of this was Luke's fault." Rory panicked, remembering the car accident a year ago.

"I wasn't going to blame Luke… I was going to tell him to do something drastic with Jess… I don't know… send him to reform school or something… do those still exists? Anyway, before I could say anything Luke told me that Jess is gone."

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"Meaning that his whole room had been cleared up. He left town because Luke kicked him out after telling him that he needed to leave if he didn't repeat 12th grade again. Well, I guess he chose to leave. Luke was afraid that Jess might convince you to go with him."

"Like I would risk my future by running off with Jess!" Rory stated sarcastically. She couldn't believe that had she not have broken up with him, Jess would have just left her without saying goodbye. That would explain why he had been on the bus that morning. He cared so little about her that he could leave without saying goodbye. She felt herself close to tears again, feeling let down by him once again.

"Rory, are you okay?"

"He was planning to leave, Mom, and when I saw him, he didn't know I was going to be on the same bus. He was going to leave after all that has happened without talking to me or saying goodbye. I meant so little to him."

"Come here." Lorelai hugged her and Rory leaned in close. "Luke was pretty devastated… he felt like he failed him." She really hated that the two people who gave Jess a chance had suffered because of him.

"I don't feel bad for him anymore… I have been very supportive and I have offered my support to him time and time again… and yet, he took me for granted." Rory finally stated between tears.

"That is exactly what I told Luke last night, both you guys gave him a lot of support and love but he chose to be a jerk."

"Does Luke have any idea where he went?" Rory asked curiously.

"He does… he thinks he went to his estranged dad in California."

"Another thing… he didn't tell me about his dad being back in his life. Does Jess have a chamber of secrets or something?" Rory said, wiping her tears. She felt like she didn't know the person that she had been going out with in the last six months - she felt so stupid and so naïve.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"I think so, I mean I have a lot going on but I get to go to prom now." Rory smiled.

"Yep, we'll send Jess one of your prom pictures and we'll show the jerk what he missed."

"I wouldn't go that far, Mom." Rory said between giggles.

"Okay, so what kind of dress are you thinking of wearing to the prom?" Rory couldn't believe that just by thinking about going to the prom with Logan she felt all her past feelings of betrayal all go away.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter because, originally, I planned on writing, like in most of my stories, some tension between Rory and Lorelai. I think they have some issues that they did not resolve in the show. However, in this story the tension just didn't fit, and I think that shortly after the Jess drama, Lorelai would have probably welcomed Logan with open arms - in case any of you think Lorelai is behaving out of character with almost immediately accepting Logan. **


	9. Poetry and Prom

9. Poetry and Prom

It had been a week since Rory had broken up with Jess who had left and moved out of town. Although it had almost seemed that it had happened in another lifetime, she was constantly reminded of the whole debacle by the silent phone calls she received – the person at the other end of the call would not say a word, would just listen. Rory had a deep hunch they were phone calls from Jess. She wondered why he kept on calling without saying anything – maybe, because she had clearly told him in the bus during their last conversation that she did not want to talk to him anymore, that she will move on.

It had been amazing, though, that Logan became a bigger part of her life. He had picked her up from school twice that week. They had hung out at the pub near Yale with Rosemary, Colin, and Finn. As a nightly ritual, Rory and Logan would find time to talk at length on the phone, even though Rory kept complaining that she needed to study.

Rory had realized that she made a big mistake by misjudging Logan. He was more than the typical rich kid who wanted to spend his father's money irresponsibly, more than the carefree kid who got drunk and slept around. The more she got to know Logan the more she got to know the man behind the cliché. Logan was a natural – he was really intelligent, more intelligent than her, even though he didn't study as much as she did. His carefree ways was his defense mechanism against the pressures from his family. He wanted to enjoy his college days as much as possible. Most importantly, Rory loved that Logan was a caring person – his heart was in the right place. He blew off his "date" at a party to comfort her when he barely knew her. He unwittingly helped her see the light about her relationship with Jess. Logan wasn't perfect. There were times when he could be very cocky, and at times he tended to disregard the consequences of his actions. However, by talking to him, she was learning to be less judgmental. Rory had accepted the fact that she wanted to spend time with him despite the fact that he could drive her crazy.

Rory was busy going over her notes when the phone rang, silently praying that it was not Jess. She checked the caller ID on her cell phone and smiled.

"So, Ace, how is your studying going?" Logan asked in a playful voice for he knew that he would probably get a lecture on how he had interrupted her studying.

"Great, until someone decided to interrupt me." She loved talking to him, yet he could be so distracting and she would always remind him of this fact. He thought too highly of himself, and she liked to bring him back to reality.

"And who answered the phone." Logan matter-of-factly replied.

"Well, you could have had an emergency, you know with all the drinking, the partying, threat of kidnapping..."

"Threat of kidnapping?" Logan asked in amusement. Rory really did seem to say the strangest things when rambling.

"Well, you know what happened to Patty Hearst, and you are a publishing heir," Rory said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ace, I can outsmart anyone who tries to kidnap me." Logan joked.

"Details… anyway, since you're not in immediate danger, you should have known better than to call me. I have finals in two weeks, and with my vice-presidential duties I don't have much study time as I would like to have."

"Ace, you shouldn't stress so much over finals, you're already admitted at Yale and all you need to do is get by and pass." Logan reasonably stated. He had never met anyone who has been stressing so much over classes during the last semester of senior year which was suppose to be a fun time.

"Tempting, Logan, but I don't want to just "get by" and have my teachers think I only worked hard to be admitted in college, plus I want them to think they did a good job in choosing me as valedictorian. "

"You're the valedictorian, congratulations!"

Rory was surprised this was the first time she had ever told him that.

"It's not that exciting… it's more work on writing another speech, plus once Paris hears about it, she'll freak out. When we first met she said, _'I'm going to be Valedictorian and you will never catch up to me.'" _

"Wow, intense… are you sure she is your friend?"

"Most of the time, when there's no competition. However, she is only human and has pushed me in a weird way. Anyway, I have a lot to do, yet I'm talking to you… so, whatever you want to ask me please make it succinct." Even though Rory knew that the possibility of her and Logan having a brief conversation was slim to none.

"I just wanted to ask you what time I am meeting you for prom on Saturday, since you mentioned a change of venue." Of course, he would like to talk about other things with her aside from the subject of the prom.

"Around 9 o'clock at my grandparents' house in Hartford. After I told my Grandmother you were taking me to the prom, she couldn't be happier than if the president had decided to come at her next DAR event. Therefore, she wants to document every moment and all that jazz."

"Hey, I always knew she liked me during the few times I met her." Rory could tell that he was smirking as he was speaking from the other end of the phone call. She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, please, it's all because they know your parents and that you have more money than the Federal Reserve."

"Not true, I did compliment the food Emily chose to serve the last time I spoke with her, and I meant it was the only redeeming aspect of that boring get-together last year."

"What kind of get-together was it?" Rory asked.

"It was a charity for either orphans or whales… it doesn't matter, all they do is talk business, and gossip… not much fun. However, the salmon puffs went well with my scotch..."

Rory laughed. "Well, I'm sure Grandma was flattered by your statement, and yes she does have good taste in food. She once made Twinkies or her maid at the time did, but they did taste pretty authentic."

"Actual Twinkies?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Grandma sure does her research on food… I often wish I could have seen her when she had her maid make pop tarts when I ran away to her house..." Rory laughed.

"You ran away?" Logan asked in amazement. It didn't seem like a Rory Gilmore thing to do.

"Well, I think ran away is too strong of a word, but my mom and I had a fight because she didn't tell me about her and Max whom she was dating at the time, plus everyone else was treating me like I was a fragile doll since Dean and I were broken up. Therefore, I went to my grandparents and they had a room for me to stay for the night. They really went out of their way to make me happy." Rory smiled.

"Running away to high society is quite the opposite of what some people would want to do." Logan joked.

"Well, it's funny because I hardly think of spending time with my grandparents as the opposite of what I want. The crazy thing is that I like some of the stuff in their world, I mean not everything but..." Rory stopped herself, she never really admitted these things to anyone before, and she and Logan had only known each other for such a short time.

Logan understood the conflict within her as much as he didn't like the pressure from his parents and how his mother and grandfather tended to be snobs. "Ace, it's not that bad, I mean… the adults are not so great but we belong to the new generation and we will rectify the wrongs of the past."

"Logan Huntzberger a man of social change who would have thought." Rory laughed.

"Hey, don't be fooled by what you see, Ace."

Rory suddenly glanced at her watch. Once again she had let herself get carried away by being in a conversation with Logan Huntzberger. "Logan, I really would like to continue this conversation but I have to go over some Robert Frost's poems to make sure I don't confuse his work with Emily Dickinson's poems next week."

"Ace, as long as the poems don't have anything too morbid about death you know it's Frost."

"Wow, you really know your poetry." Rory uttered, surprised.

"Hey, I might not read every day but I do have a photographic memory. Plus, I always identified with Robert Frost's "Birches" about wanting to be young forever."

"Logan you never cease to amaze me, but I really got to go." Rory stated reluctantly. Talking to him was as easy as pie. He could be so funny, yet so profound.

"All right, Ace, talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, but try to be brief..." Rory chastised, even though that she knew the next time he called, their conversation would not be brief.

"I can say the same thing to you, Ace." Logan reminded.

"Hey, you're the one who calls me, I should give you advice."

"You know all this arguing is ruining your study time even more." Logan reasonably pointed out

"Fine, bye, Logan."

When she hung up she was surprised to see Lorelai at her door. "Mom, I'm studying, please, don't try to get me to have fun again..." Remembering all the times during the day Lorelai had tried to convince her to drop her books.

"Well, you seem to always have time for Logan." Lorelai replied in amusement.

"Mom, he called me and somehow he tends to get me to talk more and more. Yet, somehow it takes me awhile to remember that I need to study. It gets annoying.

"Yet, you love it." Lorelai knowingly observed.

"Yeah, he is a very easy person to talk to, he tends to make you happy when you are upset and distract you from your problems. "

"You seem to have a bit of a glow when you are talking about him?"

"Mom, I do not… we're just friends. I know I've used that line with both Dean and Jess, but it's different this time. I feel more of a friend to him than I was to those two, before I started going out with them."

"I've noticed that, but if you do like him you can always talk to me about it." Lorelai was surprised to find herself okay with Rory dating a guy from her parents' world especially when he seemed to make Rory happy. Lorelai liked that after everything that happened with Jess.

"That's fine, Mom, but it's not necessary. Logan is great in a lot of aspects, but I know he won't make a good boyfriend. He's never been in an actual relationship before. Therefore, please let me get back to my poetry studies..." Rory was surprised that she felt a sudden sadness when discussing that she and Logan couldn't be more than friends. It was probably annoyance with Lorelai asking her that question she reasoned to herself.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your studying." Once Lorelai had gone out of the room, Rory proceeded to go through her English notes and yet she couldn't believe that Logan's face kept popping up in her mind. It was probably just because they had discussed poetry earlier, not because she liked him.

*********

On the day of the prom, Rory, Madeline, and Louise were asked by Emily to come early to get ready for the big event. Emily's long-time hair dresser was on hand to do their hair. Emily made sure also that their nails were done by having her manicurist come that particular Saturday. Rory was surprised because she didn't know that someone could have their own private manicurist on call. Three years of observing rich people, yet these little things never ceased to amaze her. Rory was very much in love with her dress that she and Lorelai had picked out at a Jessica Mcclintock shop in Hartford where the dresses were stylish yet affordable. It was a full length white dress, with an old fashion black bodice on the top.

"Rory, you look gorgeous… I swear Logan is going to die when he sees you..." Emily gushed. Rory had never seen Emily so happy except maybe when she told her that she was going to Yale. Rory didn't get what the big deal was. Logan had money, but the way everyone was making a big deal out of it was ridiculous.

"I need to get more film..." Emily said as she was clutching the camera as if it was oxygen.

"Mom, can you calm down with the pictures. You took about fifty pictures already. One when Rory was top of the stairs, one when she went down the stairs, and one when she entered the living room, and like ten with Madeline and Louise in different poses. Enough of them!" Lorelai said going after Emily when she went to get more film.

Louise was helping Rory put on one of Emily's diamond necklaces that Emily had insisted she should wear. Even though Rory was hesitant at first, she admitted that the necklace was an excellent accessory to complement her dress and the way her hair was done.

"You are going to be so envied tonight." Louise gushed.

"Okay, people, Logan is just a guy, a privileged guy, but no different than any ordinary guy."

"Yeah, an ordinary guy who is Hartford's most eligible bachelor under 25." Louise reasonably pointed out.

"Every girl in the room is going to turn green, Rory, just like they did when he picked you up from school a few times. I swear it was even more than when your old boyfriend kissed you in front of everyone..." Madeline piped in.

"Wow, I didn't know students at Chilton have no lives so they focus on my so called "love life," Rory sarcastically uttered.

"Well, then, you should really stop dating hot men." Louise joked.

"Logan is not my boyfriend!" However, the doorbell had rung before Rory could continue to defend herself.

"Your prince has arrived." Louise said.

"What makes you think it's him… it could be one of your own dates."

"No, we specifically told our dates to come at least 20 minutes after the appointed time." Madeline explained.

"Rory, don't tell me you're going to the prom with one of those guys who are annoyingly on time..." Lorelai suddenly joined in the conversation as she and Emily had made it to the living room.

"Rory, don't listen to your mother. It's very important that a young man is on time. Ingrid, please get the door!" Emily impatiently ordered her maid.

When the maid had let Logan in, he didn't know why his heart was pounding. His heart never did palpitations for any girl – Rory, to Logan, was just a friend, a very good friend but still just a friend. Although, he really hoped Rory would give him one of her beautiful smiles when he gave her the corsage that he had custom made just for her. He went directly to the living room, and then he saw Rory stand up next to the girls who were wearing similar short dresses. He also recognized Emily Gilmore, and another woman, who looked like Rory, whom Logan could assume was her mother. However, everyone else began to fade as he took in Rory's appearance. She was breathtaking in her black and white dress which really suited her figure, and he loved the way her long brown her hair was curled to her shoulders. He didn't know why he felt so nervous just by looking at her – she was just a girl.

He took a moment to compose himself and walked toward her. "Ace, you really know how to stop a guy in his tracks..." He hoped his bravado would cover up his nervousness. Rory found her heart pounding. Logan looked incredible in his black suit, James Bond had nothing on him, and she loved the way he had looked at her as though she was special. However, she could feel herself blushing and she did not want to blush.

"Thank you, Logan... you sure know how to compliment a girl." Rory continued with the introduction, "Madeline, and Louise, my mom, and you know my grandmother..."

Emily had gone up to him, "Logan, it's lovely to see you… it's been awhile. How are your parents?"

"I believe they are well, Emily."

"Well, send them my regards. Logan, you look very handsome. Rory, doesn't he look handsome?" Emily said with a knowing smile on her face. Rory sighed in exasperation. She could tell that her grandmother was playing matchmaker. She sighed in frustration and said, "Yes, Grandma, he does..."

"Ah, I knew you thought I was cute." Logan smirked.

"I only said that because she is very persistent. She would repeat that question five million times if I don't give her an answer she wants to hear."

"Oh… come on, you know it's true."

"Logan, bragging is not a good quality."

"Guys, stop whispering… I want to meet face to face the famous Logan." Lorelai walked up to them.

"Logan, it's nice to finally meet you, and I'm sorry about our phone conversation. Sometimes I tend to get into my protective mother mode. Thank you for helping Rory these past few weeks. I'm really happy you helped her realize about you know who..."

"You're welcome… it was no problem, she made the right choice and she deserved better."

Rory smiled. She was touched that Logan felt that way about her, and she loved the way he was so nice to everyone. It was quite refreshing after Jess. She couldn't believe that she was comparing Jess and Logan when she and Logan weren't a couple. She was thankful when Emily had interrupted her thoughts. "I must take a picture when you give her the corsage."

"Oh, right… here, Ace." He opened the box and took out the corsage.

"Logan, you really didn't have to do this." Rory replied, touched by his gesture. And she gasped at how beautiful the corsage was with the pink roses interlaced with sunflowers which were her favorite.

"Hey, I like to go with tradition every now and then. And, I remembered to refrigerate it… so I would avoid a disaster similar to what happened on _Dawson Creek_, at least that's what Honor told me."

Rory laughed. "I remember poor Pacey… its really beautiful, Logan... I didn't think it was possible to put sunflowers in a corsage." Rory said as Logan put the corsage around her wrist.

"I know powerful florists, Ace."

"Along with locksmiths." Rory joked.

"You have a good memory, so… I know that you originally wanted someone else to take you to prom and at a different venue, but I'll try to make sure you have a good time." Logan voice was so soft and tender that Rory could tell he meant it.

"I already know that, Logan." Rory smiled knowing that very moment that she couldn't have wished for anything to be different.

**Author's Note: I did my research and I found that their was a Jessica Mcclintock shop in Connecticut, its where i got my prom dress so I figured Rory could easily afford one as well. **


	10. Stranger Things Have Happend

10. Things Have Happened

Rory was impressed with Wadsworth Mansion - it was even more elaborate than the location of the Chilton winter formal two years ago. The mansion seemed to be something out of a F. Scott Fitzgerald novel with its white exterior paint and its huge columns. Outside, there had been twinkling lights which added to the fairy tale aspect of the night, and inside, the walls of the grand foyer were lined with a collection of beautiful paintings which added splendor to the event.

Rory mentally thanked Paris for not vetoing the location along with the telescope as gift to the school. She was really surprised that the school had been able to afford a wide variety of desserts and a collection of sodas and the stereotypical punch that was often shown in various prom flicks. However, what she enjoyed most was being with Logan. It was a bit scary for her to realize that she was having a much more pleasant time with Logan than she probably would if she had gone with Jess who would have without any doubt spent most of the night sulking in a corner.

The only complaint Rory had for that night was that ninety percent of the girls from Chilton were giving her dirty looks while giving Logan looks of lust just like Madeline and Louise had predicted, but the more time Rory spent with Logan the more she found the outside hostility going away. Talking, bantering, and mocking with Logan made everything fade away. Plus, she was also surprised at how Logan ignored all those girls - they kept asking him to dance with them or to have their pictures taken with him and Logan kept rejecting them all night. This surprised Rory because being her date didn't mean she owned him for the rest of the night. Still, she was surprised to feel relieved when he said no to those girls, for she didn't like the way some of them looked at him or even casually touched his arm. Rory shook those feelings off which she thought were probably her disgust at how pathetic those girls behaved and not jealousy.

It was possibly why she was smiling after Lemon, a girl Rory had met from her ill-fated joining of the Puffs last year, was screaming. "But, Logan, you've been with her all night!" Lemon had walked away in a huff not caring that everyone was staring at her.

In an amused tone Rory asked, "Why didn't you dance with her, Logan? I really wanted to know how she got the name Lemon. You know… she actually thought Rory was a strange name…" Rory laughed.

"Well, I don't know a lot of Rory's…'" Logan teased.

"Well, I don't know anybody named _Lemon_, and at least there are a lot of people named _Rory_… Rory O'Connor who was the High King of Ireland, Rory the US punk band and Rory Calhoun who was in Westerns…." Rory uttered back.

"Wow! Ace, you really get offended easily…" To Logan, she looked so cute when she was all flustered with her cheeks all red and her eyes all sparkling.

"I don't… just Lemon is a much weirder name than Rory and my real name is Lorelai, and I was just curious as to how she got that name. And you don't have to reject requests to dances with other girls just because you're my date. It doesn't mean that I want you to babysit me the whole night." Rory said, trying to get her original point across. It was amazing how she and Logan could banter at moments when she was least expecting it. She would get a jolt of pleasure just by arguing with him over the silliest things. She never felt like that with anyone else except with her mom at times.

"Is that what you think I'm doing… just sitting with you, debating names, and laughing at Francie's reaction at losing the Prom Queen competition to Louise… pitying you?" Logan asked. He wasn't the type who would go to a prom with a girl because he felt sorry for her. He really enjoyed her company and he hoped that she knew that.

"Look, I just felt that I was keeping you away from having a fun time here. I mean you probably would be at a date right now if it weren't for me…" Rory guiltily explained.

Logan lightly patted her arm. "Hey, I can hook up with any of those girls any time, but prom only happens once; and what I know per the prom handbook, one must not abandon one's prom date. And I really enjoy talking to you more than I would talking to Lemon, Lilly, Tina, Summer, or whoever. I know girls like them and they probably spend most of their time talking about their hair."

Rory could tell that Logan was being very sincere, which touched her heart to the very core. She started to have the same weird feelings she felt when Logan picked her up from Chilton after her breakup with Jess. She tried to ignore those feelings by saying, "Well, I'm honored to save you from boredom… so would you like to dance?" Although she instantly regretted her request because she noticed that the DJ had started to play a slow song and she didn't think slow dancing with Logan was a good idea with her body suddenly feeling weird. She didn't know how she would react at being in such close proximity with Logan.

"I appreciate the honor, Ace." He extended his hand but the moment their hands touched,

Rory's phone begun to ring. "Hold on, Logan, this could be an emergency." She checked her phone and when it said "unknown" Rory felt that familiar sinking feeling in her gut. She said, "Logan, I have to take this, I'll be back in a second..." She had a hunch that the caller was Jess and she was not going to allow Jess to ruin the perfect night for her.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked, concerned. He had a feeling who was calling her and he could punch him for it.

"No, I'll only be a couple minutes… tops; I just need to take care of this one little thing."

Rory walked outside to the steps of the mansion. "Jess, I know it's you. Do you have anything to say to me?" Rory asked, exasperated. She waited for a few moments and when she heard nothing from the other end, she became really angry. "Jess, I made it clear that it was over between us and you are just a coward who wanted to run away without even bothering to tell his girlfriend that he was leaving. I'm so glad I broke up with you, so please don't call me like this again… it's not helping"

"Rory, come on… I made some mistakes." Surprisingly the mystery caller unexpectedly spoke.

"Well, you chose to handle them badly, and I don't want to deal with you. I'm moving on, just like I told you and right now I'm at the prom with someone who is everything you're not." Rory spat vehemently.

"Dean?" Jess spat back.

"No, it's not, and get over yourself. I'm going back inside and enjoy my dance, and the next time you're ever in a relationship, don't run from your problems…" With that Rory hung up. She saw a shadow standing right behind her. She turned around and was not surprised to see Logan.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"I'm more than okay, Logan, let's dance?" She said as she touched his hand just as she did minutes ago inside.

"Right here? Outside?" Logan asked, surprised.

"Why not? You're not going to say there is no music, it's been done more than a hundred times." Rory joked although she felt dancing outside would attract unnecessary attention from party goers; she was a little tired of the looks and glances they were getting all night.

"I wouldn't need to, Ace, you can still hear music from the inside… the distance almost makes the sound more bearable, better."

"Wow! You're starting to like Savage Gardens?" Rory burst out laughing when the song "Truly Madly Deeply" started to play.

"Why not? Stranger things have happened, although the lyrics are cheesy, especially the part about standing on a mountain. Anyway, enough talk… let's dance." He led her to the middle area under the arch on top of the steps. He put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around him also, they kept a respectable distance from each other but it was still hard to not get lost in each other's presence. Or to feel their hearts pounding at the same time.

Rory was feeling really comfortable in Logan's arms as something that was as natural as taking her morning coffee or sleeping in on Saturdays. Yet, her body was feeling a weird chemical reaction. She felt a familiar rush of butterflies that she hadn't experienced since she started going out with Jess. Only they were going at a more rapid pace than before. She tried to focus on the cheesy love song that was playing. She couldn't have these feelings for Logan.

Logan hated those hormonal reactions that Rory could stir in him. Logan was someone who was used to going after what he wanted and getting what he wanted. However, Rory was someone that he couldn't have no matter how much his body seemed to want her. No matter how much his lips wanted to just move a little closer. He tried to shake it off as just a weird chemical reaction. He tried to focus on the stars and the twinkling lights. He tried to hum the lyrics hoping it would take his mind off Rory. "I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me." '_Okay, those lyrics were not helping at all_,' Logan thought.

"Logan, what are you thinking about?" Rory felt that Logan seemed to be far away.

"Um… just that it is really pretty out here… almost like a dream." Logan hoped that his response would cover up his conflicting emotions. "How about you, Ace?"

"The same, Logan." She just rested her head on Logan's shoulder because she couldn't help it, and allowed herself to be lost in the mood of the moment. She did not seem to notice the song had ended and a new one began. All thoughts were lost so she just focused on the comfort of being in Logan's arms.

As Rory had pulled herself closer to Logan, he felt his hormones act stronger. A part of him wanted to push her off. However, another part of him liked how she fit in his arms and didn't want to lose her. He hated his conflicted feelings. He felt it was ridiculous of him to like her, but the more time he spent with her, the less he thought of it as crazy. All thoughts were lost with only one constant in his mind. _"Damn it, Ace, I think I like you."_

**Author's Note: The stuff about having a lot of desserts and soft drinks is from my own senior prom five years back and if my public high school could afford then so could Chilton. My prom only had hip hop, but I think Chilton would be more conservative so I chose Savage Gardens' "Truly Madly Deeply". I personally like that song but I think Rory and Logan would mock it. **


	11. Honesty

11. Honesty

Rory had to go to the bathroom with the hope of shaking off the weird feelings Logan had caused by just dancing with her. They had danced through three songs and her stomach seemed to be in knots, and her cheeks were really flushed. She tried to distract herself by checking if her make-up had needed any touchups. She looked at herself closely in the mirror and wondered if maybe putting some more powder would hide the blush that had seemed to be the permanent hue of her face since she had been in Logan's arms dancing. She hoped that when she excused herself from Logan that he had not noticed that she was all flustered and in a panic to get away. She didn't know why dancing with Logan had made her body temperature to rise and her heart to pound so rapidly. While Rory hated to admit that a part of her really enjoyed being in Logan's arms, she liked the sensations that she felt by being in Logan's arms. She tried to justify her reactions to Logan by mentally pointing to the weather – the heat outside the Mansion made her body temperature rise. She also tried to justify her reactions by pointing to her breakup with Jess – that it was psychologically natural for her to have rebound feelings. She tried to think of those reasons, yet she knew, deep in her, those were not the reasons. She knew that they could not be together – she did not need to do a pro/con list to know that the cons would out-weigh the pros: he was not a commitment guy; he would be gone for year, sailing around the world; and, most of all, he was probably not interested in her.

"Are you all right, Rory?" Rory was grateful that Paris's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired with all the dancing and being in heels and all." Rory laughed.

"Really? Because you seem red… I hope it's not because of Huntzberger." Paris emphasized the name _Huntzberger_ with a bit of a sneer.

"No, it's not because of Logan. I think my Grandmother's make-up artist put too much blush. Paris, you could try talking nicely about Logan. He's a good guy."

"Not according to his reputation. You know… he had been kicked out of six boarding schools. One time for sinking the Headmaster's car into a lake and yet he was still accepted at Yale. Not to mention all the girls he goes through during a single week. I hope you're not planning on being one of those girls… I saw how close you two were dancing outside."

"No, Paris, I'm aware of those things, and Logan's not a saint but he is at least honest about who he is which more than I can say about a lot of people…" Rory really didn't understand why it bothered her so much when people said bad things about Logan.

"Well, be careful… I was reading about the downfall of valedictorians and falling for someone like Huntzberger can lead to you having a nervous breakdown or doing drugs."

Rory could tell that Paris was simply trying to cover up her jealousy, so she decided to be easy on her. "Paris, calm down, Logan and I are not dating, and I'm not one of those girls who has her whole life centered on guys that would lead to breakdowns or drug use."

"None of the guys you dated, so far. I hope you don't expect to change him. I know it happened in the case of Warren Beatty and Annette Banning… but, that's very rare."

"Again, Logan and I are not dating and one of my mother's lessons was that I can't change a guy… and besides, I'm not Logan's type to begin with." Rory was surprised by how sad she was when she uttered that sentence.

"Well, good! Because I hate for you to lose focus. I need you to keep my competitive spirit alive. You're the only worthwhile competition I've had." Paris said sincerely. As much as she hated admitting it, Rory was the one who had pushed her to work harder at school and to run for Student Body President.

"Glad to know, Paris," Rory said as Paris went back to the ballroom. Rory took one final breath and went back to Logan. She would try to hide whatever weird feelings she had towards Logan. Her conversation with Paris had assured her even more that she and Logan could not be more than friends.

*********

"Thanks for the ride home," Rory said as the black limo stopped in front of Rory's house, a little bit after midnight.

Logan was thankful that he was still able to converse with Rory despite the weird sensations that he had been feeling since early that evening. "You sure… you don't want to go to Madeline's? After all, if there's one thing I learned about you, Ace… any event with you is an adventure." Logan joked. A part of him was relieved that the evening was coming to an end because the more time he spent with her, the more effort he had to exert to stop himself from reaching out to kiss her. He felt that relief would only come when he was home taking a cold shower.

"Well, I'm a little tired… plus I think I had enough drama with parties this year, "Rory laughed.

Logan laughed along with her. He was suddenly aware of his close proximity to Rory in the limo. He wanted to move a little closer to Rory but a part of him did not want to. He was so conflicted that he was at a lost.

"I'm glad things are happier than the last time we were in this drive way." Logan remembered the night they had met and how much had changed since then.

"Yeah, it seems so… I'm so much happier than I was then, and it wasn't that long ago." Rory smiled at Logan.

He smiled back at her and reached for her hand, and he was surprised to feel the same surge of _electricity_ he felt when they first shook hands outside Kyle's house just a little more than a fortnight ago. Logan was as conflicted as Rory was.

"Thanks, Logan, I think I had the best prom a girl could ever have. I didn't once feel the need to cry in the bathroom which I hear often happens at proms. Although, I did get lectured by Paris…" She laughed.

"Oh! Ace, I'm so sorry. What did she say?" For the brief time he met Paris, she scared him with her threatening glare.

"A lecture about you. Apparently, you could cause my mental breakdown." Rory chuckled.

"How can I cause you a mental breakdown?"

"I don't know. According to her _'research'_ most valedictorians who fall for guys like you had mental breakdowns or ended using drugs. Paris thinks I'm intoxicated by your charm and I will expect you to change or something. What she said was ridiculous… I've had problems with guys but no guy has ever gotten in the way of my health or something…"

"So, you admit I have charm?" Logan smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Logan. Don't you have any modesty?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I only state the truth… I'm an honest man, and you should be more confident about yourself. I mean… you're smart, beautiful and driven. You should brag more about that…." Logan said looking intently at her.

Rory suddenly felt his face to be dangerously close to her. "Logan, that's such an unoriginal line…"

"That wasn't a line, Rory. I was just being straightforward again." Logan looked at her seriously. Rory looked at him closely and how well her hand fitted in his hand just like how well she fitted in his arms while dancing. She was just amazed on how she could physically fit with someone who was so wrong for her. She gazed at his luminous brown eyes and his soft lips. She couldn't restrain herself anymore. She tentatively brushed her lips against his, and Logan momentarily abandoned his caution and responded to the contact by kissing her back. He put the fingers of one hand through her soft hair and then he cupped her cheek with the other hand. He had never experienced a kiss that was so sweet in his entire life.

Rory felt that she was in heaven – she had never experienced a sweet and passionate kiss before. It felt so right and yet so wrong, and then she felt herself return back to reality. Her mind was telling her that she should not kiss Logan.

"Logan, I'm sorry." Rory softly said with tears in her eyes.

"Rory," Logan said tenderly, hoping that she didn't regret their kiss.

"I have to go." She got out of the car with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she had let her emotions get the better of her.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate those who take the time and write me thoughtful reviews. Please keep it up. **


	12. The Next Day

12. The Next Day

Late in the afternoon the following day, Logan was listening to Rory's voicemail greeting. He couldn't believe how stupid he was the night before. How could he have allowed himself to kiss Rory? True, Rory was the one who kissed him first but he should have known better to pull away. After all, he had promised the girl that he wouldn't be attracted to her, yet somehow he had. Still, he should have thought with his head instead of his 21-year-old manly hormones. God, but why did she have to cry - the sight of her tears really burned in his brain. He had never made a girl cry; even the few who were really intent on being Mrs. Huntzberger would simply just walk away in a huff or slap him after Logan had ended any _relationships_ with them. God, he knew it wasn't because of his kissing abilities, but that she probably was confused. Still, it was quite a blow to his ego that she would just walk away crying, and he hated himself for possibly causing her so much pain.

He didn't know what to say to her, though. Should he tell her it meant nothing to him? But, then that would be lying and he hated lying. After all, lying was what caused her to be so upset with Jess a few weeks ago. He so didn't want to be that guy. However, he couldn't give her a relationship - he was not that type of guy, especially when he wasn't going to be there next year.

He suddenly heard knocking at the door; he really hoped it was Rory. He hated the way his heart would pound. Why did the girl have to cause him to react in ways he never did before? He was surprised and had a slight feeling of disappointment when he saw Honor instead of Rory.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Logan asked as they both hugged.

"Well, Josh and I had been dating for about six months now and Mom wanted to meet Josh…"

"How did it go?" Even though Josh came from a well-to-do family, the Huntzbergers, especially his mother had a tendency to be very picky.

"Ah! It could have gone better if Mom had not spent half the time smoking, Grandpa muttered something about how I should be with someone more suitable, blah blah... Dad was okay though…"

"Well, good for him, but I'm sorry to hear about Mom and Grandpa, Honor. I mean, Josh seemed fine in terms of his family background."

"Huntzbergers want more than fine. And Josh is considered from New Money. His dad made a lot of money in the dot com boom and not from the family business that had been passed on from generation to generation, not like us Huntzbergers, McCraes, Vanderbilts, Morgans, and Gilmores…." Honor rambled on.

Logan's face fell when he heard the last name Gilmore. God, he kept wondering how he was going to fix the situation with Rory. Should he call her again? Should he go over to her house? Should he just give her time? He had never exactly been in a disagreement with anyone in his life; with the exception of his father but he never had to deal with the aftermath of those fights.

"Logan, are you alright? You seem like miles away?" Honor asked in concern, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm fine; I just have some things on my mind." Logan replied as he sat down on the sofa.

"What kind of things? You've always been able to talk to me in the past. You can tell me now, I promise not to judge." Honor said sympathetically.

"It's actually about a girl, believe it or not…"

"You've never had problems with girls in the past. Is one of them pregnant or something?" Honor asked curiously.

"Nope, Honor, it's not that. I'm still very careful in that department. I'm careful in a lot of aspects, yet I couldn't control myself last night when this girl kissed me…"

"Okay, Logan, I fail to see the problem here… you've been kissing girls ever since you were twelve I think…"

"Eleven, but that's not the point! I've always controlled myself to not feel anything other than pleasure. However, when this girl who is supposed to be my friend kisses me, and I have feelings I'm not suppose to have. Not to mention she walks away crying after she kisses me. It's just so damn complicated…."

"Logan, it doesn't seem complicated at all… you like her, and she probably likes you but she freaked out."

"But, I can't like her, and I can't be in a relationship with her…" Logan sighed.

"Logan, I hate to tell you this but liking someone is not something you can always control; however, if you're not ready for a relationship then you need to talk to her and maybe it will help you guys feel better." Honor reasoned.

"But, she won't return any of my phone calls. I don't know how to reach her."

"Then, she probably wants some space. Just wait for her to come to you? I'm sure, right now, she is just as confused as you are…"

"Why do you know all of these? Did you take psychology or something?"

"No, it's just female intuition. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Logan said sadly.

*********

In the meantime, Rory as usual was trying to keep herself busy with school and graduation preparation but she just couldn't concentrate, especially every time her phone would ring. She had so far 20 missed calls from Logan and about four messages in her voicemail. By the messages he left, he was wondering how she was doing and that he wanted to talk to her. She would smile at the sound of his voice, yet felt ashamed that this simple detail caused her to swoon. There was no denying that she really liked and was connected to Logan, and it was different from any crush she had before. She knew before she kissed him the night before, but she couldn't act on it. It wasn't just Logan's track record, it was also the fact that she didn't feel ready to be in another relationship again. She lost so much of herself when she was with Jess in the last months that she needed time to figure out what she wanted. She knew that she need to tell Logan all of this and she owed him an apology for kissing him and bailing out, but right now she just wasn't ready to say it was all a mistake.

Suddenly her door opened, "Rory, Logan is on the phone…" Lorelai called out.

Rory was surprised at how persistent he was being, but then again, she knew that he liked to deal with conflicts head on. However, Rory was still not ready to talk to him. "Tell him I'm busy, Mom…"

"Why? Did you guys have a fight? I mean you didn't really talk much about what happened last night, what did he do?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Mom, somehow I was stupid to kiss him and I'm not ready to deal with the consequences…"

"Oh! Honey, how did he react? Did he kiss you back?"

"Yeah, he did, but nothing can come out of this 'cause there's like one hundred cons on why we can't we be together. Still, I can't face telling him it's a mistake when a part of me doesn't feel it wasn't…." Rory started to cry.

"Look, Rory, I don't know what to tell you, but he's probably just as confused as you are, which is why he keeps calling you. I've heard your cell phone ringing all the time. Well, I hope the calls were from him and that they are not from your anonymous caller who doesn't say anything."

"No, Mom, I put a stop to those mysterious calls last night. I just don't know what to say to Logan… I mean, I was such an idiot to kiss him. Everything was going so well last night, and then at the very end I just had this urge to simple kiss him. And I did. I think I need to get my head examined because I seem to kiss people at the wrong time…" Rory said, exasperated.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you liking him."

"I know and I don't know what to say to him!"

"Just tell him how you feel, maybe you should go see him and maybe the half hour drive will do you some good. I know it helps me whenever I go see my parents…"

"Yeah, you're right..."

*********

Logan and Honor were watching a movie in the common room of his dorm suite when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "I'm going to go get that…"

He walked straight towards the door. He was surprised to see Rory, although the expression on her face really scared him. "Hi." He said cautiously.

"Hey, I came because… well, we deserve to talk but I can see you're busy." Rory said somewhat angrily.

Logan could tell by the way Rory looked at Honor that she thought she was one of his girls. "Rory, no, she's my sister,…" wanting to put a stop to her thinking less of him.

"… she's your sister." Rory replied in relief. She also couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to feel so much anger and jealousy at the possibility of Logan being with someone else.

"Did you think I would hook up with someone while trying to get a hold of you all day?"

"No, it doesn't matter… you're free to do what you want, it's what I came to tell you." After all, she was going to tell Logan to forget about what happened last night.

"Hey, why don't we go to my room, and we can talk about this in detail, okay?"

"Okay." Rory tentatively followed Logan into the living room, Logan stopped in front of Honor. He felt that it was only proper to introduce Rory to Honor. And, it would give them a distraction from their inevitable conversation. "Rory, this is my sister Honor. Honor, this is my friend Rory Gilmore…"

"Hi! So, you're the famous Rory. I've heard so much about you…" Honor said enthusiastically.

Rory felt partially relieved to have a distraction, "Hi! I've heard so much good things about you, too."

"I'm glad, after all, I've helped my brother through a lot of crazy situations."

"I'm not surprised. How long are you here for?"

"Not for long... I went home to introduce my boyfriend to my family and thought that I would stop by…"

"How did it go?"

"Crazy…"

"I'm sorry to hear that".

"Anyway, do you want to stay and watch _The Princess Bride_ with me…"

"I love to but Logan and I have something really important to talk about…" A part of her really wanted to sit down and watch the movie with Honor with the hope to momentarily forget her problems and besides, Honor seemed to be a fun person to talk to.

"Oh! Right, go ahead and talk with Logan. I'll just watch here."

"See you later…" Logan retorted back to Honor as he and Rory walked into his room. He hoped that their conversation would end whatever weirdness was between them.

**Authors Note: I was really glad that I got a lot of reviews in the last chapter; I really hope you guys keep it up because you give me inspiration and ideas. **


	13. Honesty Sucks

13. Honesty Sucks

Logan and Rory had walked very slowly into the middle of Logan's bedroom. Rory was very nervous at what she was going to say to Logan. In true Rory fashion she had a speech planned in her head, yet her mind was at a loss on what to say to him. Her hands were shaking; she felt that sitting down on Logan's bed would be a good idea. She looked directly at him but the sight of his brown expressive eyes caused her heart to pound that she started to look away. He was way too cute; especially in his tight black shirt and tight pants. A part of her felt that she needed to leave but, she knew that she needed to have the conversation with Logan.

Logan was at a loss as well as to what to say to Rory. Logan also felt ashamed of himself for being so captivated by her beauty - even in jeans and a grey hoodie - she still looked breathtaking to him. He tried to find a way to look away in order to not directly be looking at her.

"So." They both said in unison and then they both sighed at the same time.

"Your sister seems great…" Rory quickly uttered hoping to momentarily stall the conversation and break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yeah, I've been told…" Logan smiled and then continued, "So, I hope you didn't take the bus to come all the way here…"

"No, my mom loaned me her car. She felt that talking would help us clear the air to what happened last night…" Rory immediately regretted what she had said because it meant that their uncomfortable conversation would soon start.

"Right, Honor basically said the same thing… we have some smart women in our lives. I guess I can go first…." Logan hesitantly replied. "Rory, I'm so sorry about last night… I know I should have used better restraint…"

"Logan, what do you have to be sorry about? I was the one who kissed you last night…"Rory interrupted. "I'm sorry I ran away and cried; it wasn't your fault. I just was really confused and I don't know what I was thinking…" Rory felt relieved to at least get the apology off her chest.

"Rory, you don't have to apologize although you're the first girl who has ever ran from me crying, which is quite a blow to any guy's ego." Logan had paused, almost dreading as to where the conversation would head. "However, I understand why you ran away and I'm sorry for continuing the kiss, and I'm sorry that I broke my promise."

"What promise?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Remember that night after you and Jess broke up, and I kind of promised you that I wouldn't be attracted to you. Well, last night at the dance I had realized that I broken my promise because I'm attracted to you…"

"What?" Never in a million years did Rory think Logan would say that very sentence he just uttered.

Logan did not know what came over him but he took a few steps closer to Rory, and looked deeply into the orbs of her cerulean eyes. "Rory, I really like you…." He then caressed her cheek. Somehow without both of them thinking, their lips met.

Logan was surprised that they were once again kissing, but somehow he seemed to abandon all reason and knew that he just wanted to kiss her more and more. He was surprised that Rory didn't resist this time. In fact, she seemed as eager for more as he was. His eyes closed as they just stayed there continuing to kiss. This time, there was no savoring of the sensation; there was just fire and excitement. He slightly changed the angle, to deepen their kiss even more, one of his hands sliding to the back of her head, touching her brown hair that was as soft and silky as he had remembered. Rory might not have been that experienced but she seemed to know all the rules of making-out well.

Rory was surprised that instead of pulling away she felt a sense of pleasure. She moaned in pleasure as Logan deepened the kiss. She pulled him closer if that was even possible, and somehow they both seemed to slide downwards on Logan's bed.

Logan was still in some way aware of his surroundings when he noticed Rory's hands slide on his waist. He reluctantly pulled away before they would do something that they would regret.

When Logan had pulled away, Rory felt a sense of confusion. '_Oh god, has Logan and I really made out, this wasn't what I came here to do. Oh man, why did it have to be so good?' _ She looked blankly at Logan not knowing what to say to him.

Logan could sense the conflict in Rory, and said. "Rory, I'm so sorry… I didn't plan this… please don't run away again…"

Rory felt a sense of guilt as she looked at Logan's sad expression. "Logan, there is nothing to be sorry about. We both lost control, and I like you, too."

"You do?" Logan smiled.

"Yes, but I can't act on it. I'm not ready to be in a relationship… at least not right now. I had two previous relationships and while there were good times, I lost a part of myself in them. Especially in my last relationship with Jess. Toward the end I became a person I didn't recognize. I need time to figure out things. I'm so sorry, Logan…"

"Rory, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was going to tell you that I don't want to be in a relationship either. I need to be free while I'm still young, it sucks that I have to tell you…"

"Well, honesty sucks, and I could never ask you to give up your freedom. Plus I really don't want you to give up your sailing trip for me. I think it's something very exciting."

"Yeah, it is," He said reluctantly and, in spite of what Honor said, their talk really wasn't helping. Then again, Honor didn't tell him to make out with her.

"So, we're at a really bad impasse…" Rory pointed out sensing the conflict in him.

"Yeah, while we both like each other, we're not ready to act on it. I don't know what to do…"

"Well, we could have a relationship without labels…" Rory somehow suggested.

"Rory, what are you talking about?"

"Logan, I've done serious and it hasn't exactly worked out. I'm leaving for Europe in a week so why don't we just go out until then. No boyfriend or girlfriend labels and then we'll just go our separate ways. It will be fun and different… none of the drama of dating…"

"Rory, that idea is crazy, and I don't think it will work. I'm sorry but I don't want your first time to be with someone you're not in a relationship with…"

"Who said anything about having sex, I said just dating!" She was surprised to come up with this idea.

"Dating, meaning I call you and take you out to dinner tomorrow and everyday till the end of the week."

"Well, not everyday because I've got finals but, maybe, three days of the week. Yeah, doesn't have to be dinner. So, Huntzburger what do you say? It's better than pretending that our kisses have never happened…"

Logan thought of it for a moment and, although he was sure it was a bad idea, he felt that this was better than not having her. "Can I still call you tomorrow?"

"Um, we're not in a relationship… you don't have to tell me when you will call me." Rory half-teased.

"Well, I'm going to call you, Ace." Rory was glad to hear her nickname again. Even though it had only been a day, she had missed it terribly.

"I can't wait, Logan…"

**Authors Note: Just a heads up that Logan will be going on his sailing trip I believe its something he needs to do. **


	14. Five Minutes In Heaven

14. Five Minutes in Heaven

A few minutes after Rory had left and said goodbye to them, Logan sat next to Honor with a goofy smile on his face despite all the confusion Rory Gilmore caused him; she still had the power to make him feel so giddy.

"So, it's a shame Rory couldn't stay here, she seemed like a nice girl." Honor had interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah well, she felt bad about keeping her mom's car too long, and she didn't want to stay because she had some studying to do.''

"Wow! A studious girl who's unlike anybody you know." Honor laughed.

"Yep, that's why I like her… she is different from anyone that I have ever known."

"So, did you guys work out your issues? Cause you seem to look really happy right now." Honor pointed as she smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to just date without the whole labels thing until she graduates from high school in a week."

"You mean like casual dating? I thought you told me that she didn't do that kind of dating?"

Logan wished he didn't mention that, his sister could end up grilling him for hours. "It's not the casual dating that I usually do, it's just us going out and having fun without putting stress on the whole thing. Plus, this is all Rory's idea…" Logan said almost a little too defensively. Despite his doubts earlier he really felt that this was the best solution for the two of them.

"Alright, just make sure you know what you're getting into. I mean sometimes girls act giving the impression that situations are fine, but are really not. Plus there is the possibility of her wanting more in the future."

"Look, I had those concerns as well, but it's only a week… how attached can someone get in a week." Although he would admit that Honor did have a point to what she was saying, he wanted to ignore the negative. He would rather date Rory non-exclusively than not have her at all.

*********

The very next evening, after she had a call from Logan that he would pick her up at 7 o'clock -- of course he didn't tell her where they were going, which was intriguing yet it drove her crazy -- she couldn't find a decent thing to wear from her closet. She frantically went to her mom who was sitting on the living room couch. "Mom, may I please borrow your shiny blue top… it's the only thing that matches these black pants I own."

"Sure, I haven't seen you this frantic over what to wear since your first date and you're saying it's casual."

"Well, Logan didn't tell me where he was taking me, and I don't want to go into a restaurant in jeans and a T-shirt." Rory justified, ignoring the part of her that liked the way Logan looked at her when she was all dressed-up.

"It's in the top drawer of my dresser."

Rory rushed immediately up the stairs and Lorelai followed behind her.

As Rory opened her drawer, Lorelai asked, "Honey, I'm a little confused about the arrangement you and Logan have… could you please explain it to me?"

"Mom, like I told you before, Logan and I like each other and we're both not ready to be in a relationship so we figured to just go with the flow until we leave for Europe. I know its something unlike me, but it's better than being in denial. "

"So, it's friends with benefits?"

"Something like that without so much the benefits."

"Are you sure because you were thinking of it when you were with Jess..." Lorelai asked with concern.

"Yeah, but Jess and I were in a relationship, and Logan and I aren't… plus Logan made it clear that we wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for. Now, I think the light blue Jimmy Choos you purchased last year would go well with this outfit." Rory said as she went through Lorelai's closet to look for the shoes.

"Rory, can you please be still for a second? I'm trying to tell you something."

"Okay, but be quick because Logan will be here in twenty minutes."

"Look, I like Logan, and I hate to be a Debbie Downer, but I'm worried that this arrangement is not going to make you happy and that you'll get even more attached to him. I mean one of the reasons you broke up with Jess is because he was treating you like a chick he smacks around and not his girlfriend."

Rory had to admit that her mother had a point, but she didn't want to give up on going out with Logan. "Look, Mom, it's different with Jess. Logan is a gentleman; he doesn't act like being with someone is like pulling teeth. Plus this time we're both honest with each other."

Lorelai could tell that despite her doubts she knew that there was no point in reasoning with her daughter. So she decided to drop the subject for now. "I'm sorry, honey, I just got into my protective-mother mode."

"Understandable, now where are the shoes?"

"Under my bed, and there is a pretty blue necklace that would really highlight the blouse."

"Now you're talking," Rory then proceeded to get ready ignoring the doubts in her head and tried to focus on her anticipation on seeing Logan soon.

*********

An hour later the doorbell rang, Rory immediately went to open the door. Her heart pounded when she saw Logan there looking way too cute. "Hey." she uttered somewhat nervously. She didn't know why she could still be nervous around him; after all, Rory was used to talking to Logan for hours. She hated herself for liking the way Logan was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She didn't remember any of her ex-boyfriends looking at her with that amount of lust in their eyes.

"Hey." He uttered back, he hated that he was feeling nervous, and that only she was able to have that effect on him.

"You look really great." Logan was admiring Rory's outfit while trying hard not to overly stare at her.

"So do you.''

"Wow, you actually complimented me without saying it will inflate my very large head." Logan smirked.

"See, this is why I don't compliment you often, Logan. You become so conceited." Although she was grateful that Logan had broken the ice between them.

"There is the silver tongue that I know and love in more ways than one."

Rory blushed at the innuendo in Logan's voice. "So, where are you taking me, Mr. Smooth Talker?" Rory asked, hoping her teasing would hide her reaction to his comment.

Logan laughed because she was so cute when she was flustered. "You will see when we get there."

"Logan, come on what if there is an emergency at home… how will my mom reach me?"

"You can call her when we get there if that's what you're concerned about. Ace, I promise you the surprise will be worth it when we get there."

"It better be because I hate surprises," Rory said, exasperated.

"Ace, trust me you will be very happy when we get there."

"Good, as I'm going to hold you to that, Huntzberger." Rory said as she followed Logan outside. Logan was a guy that she felt comfortable around with but felt butterflies also when he was around. It was one of the many things that she had loved and hated about him. She hated it because there were times when she wished that whatever this relationship was could last more than just a week.

*********

Much later, Rory and Logan were in a private room in a fancy Chinese restaurant called General Lee. On the table were plates of Rory's favorite Chinese foods -- pot stickers, fried rice, egg rolls, lemon chicken, etc.

"Wow, this food is really good. How did you get a private room? Did you do the classic trick of slipping money in the hands of the maître'd?"

Logan laughed. "No, that trick only works when you go to a restaurant for the first time. My friends and I always have this room when we come here for Chinese… the owner likes us because we always tip well. So it's like my own personal room."

"So, how many girls have you brought to your personal room?" Rory asked half in jest and half in a serious tone.

"One individual, most girls are worse than Juliet… they think the food is too greasy or fatty."

"So, who is this illusive one girl that you brought here?

"Well, she is this brunette who's sitting right across from me, who has a hearty appetite and is a bit of a coffee snob."

"Hey, she is not a coffee snob. She just appreciates the taste of a good coffee. Doesn't appreciate the bad type."

"You still sniff it in the way a wine snob does."

"Logan, you are so bad, and yes I might sniff but I can't help that the aroma comes right at you. Plus I never shake it. "

"Interesting to know, Ace, so do you know the best thing about having a private room?"

"It's away from all the families with noisy kids."

"That and the fact that you have the entire room to be alone and to do whatever you want." He moved a little bit closer to Rory and put his arms around her shoulder. Despite the fact that Rory and Logan could kiss now but had not yet done so, and having her sit next to him looking so beautiful caused Logan to want to abandon all restraint.

Rory looked deeply into his eyes knowingly. "You were right, Logan, I would like this surprise. After all there is nothing I love better than Chinese food and privacy." Rory let out a chuckle as she leaned in closer to him putting her hands on his back; just merely touching him was causing Rory's stomach to tie itself in knots. Logan brought his hand up to her face as he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, her skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. She slowly leaned in and met his lips. The kiss was sweet and earth-shattering. The kind of kiss she felt from the soles of her feet to the very tips of her fingers. Rory opened her mouth, allowing his warm, wet tongue to dance with hers, making her knees go weak in the process. She clung to him, as he cradled her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself hard against his muscular chest. His heart was beating just as fast as hers and she felt her mind empty of every other thought except that she was here with Logan. She didn't want to stop; she just wanted to kiss him more and more. They kept kissing and grabbing at each other until she noticed that the two of them were about to fall down from their chairs. Rory pulled away to straighten her chair, and was suddenly faced with reality. She really got lost when she kissed him, she couldn't control herself to stop. This was really unlike her, with Jess she always had a timer in the back of her head that reminded her when to stop. With Logan it almost didn't exist.

"What's wrong?" Logan hating the look that had come on her face.

"We need a timer." Rory blurted out.

"A timer."

"I don't trust myself with you; we need some kind of stop watch which I don't have." Rory said as she frantically started looking in her purse for something.

"It's okay, Ace, we can use my cell phone; it has a stop watch." He said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Right, I knew that."

"So, what do you say, Ace, seven minutes in heaven, or ten?"

"Ugh! Seven minutes is too cheesy, and my mom says it took ten minutes to create me."

"Right, we can't have that…" At the look on Rory's face, "… not that you coming into the world was a bad thing just I don't think we need responsibilities." Logan quickly defended himself.

"Logan, relax. I was only teasing… how about five minutes and than after it beeps we can start another five minutes."

"And after the second five minutes, we'll go again for another five minutes?" Logan asked suggestively.

"If you behave yourself." Rory teased.

"Deal." He quickly set the stop watch for five minutes and put his phone down in the middle of the table. Then Logan reached for Rory so they could start the amazing first five minutes of kissing and touching each other. .

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter because the next chapter will have a bit of angst. Did you all have a nice Halloween? I did.**

**Anyway, would any one of you be interested in helping me with this story as my beta? I would really appreciate it. Sadly, my beta can no longer assist me because of a change in her schedule. To those who can and are willing, please send me a PM. Thanks.**


	15. Graduation

**15. Graduation**

"My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her." Rory was in the midst of her graduation speech when she noticed that Logan was sitting right at the corner of the seats she decided she needed to add one more thing in her speech. She wiped her tears, and continued her speech. "The one thing that I has strike me as amazing during my high school years is the unexpected friendships that you find in unexpected places that can be found in a classroom or at a social gathering. These friendships lead to helping you learn new things about yourself, and help you have new experiences that you did not think were possible. I would like to thank every new friend I have had met here, and during these past three years, she shot a pointed look at Paris, Louise, and Madeline and then finally at Logan. I would like thank all those friendships for they brought many high school moments into memories and photographs. "She smiled as she saw Logan, looking touched at what she had said in her speech.

As Rory continued her speech, she was amazed at how Logan had such a strong effect on her to inspire her to add something in her speech; and Rory was a person who went with what was planned and never added anything. However, Logan as always unwittingly made her more spontaneous. It was unbelievable the presence that Logan had on her life. The night she had first met him they had managed to have a connection that went fast from an argument to a very deep friendship. This friendship led to some strong feelings of lust, which had led to a very special kiss. It had been an amazing week or four days just being with Logan, it was not just having dinner at the Chinese restaurant or drinking coffee at this small coffee shop Logan had introduced her too. Nor even their intense make out sessions that were hard to end despite the timer ticking in the distance. It was just being next to Logan he had a presence that could make you so happy, a touch that could sooth you in a moment. He had a way of making you feel that you were the one person in the room that only you mattered. Rory kept trying to talk herself to not be too attached to Logan after all they would have to part the day after tomorrow. However, it was so damn hard because she could not remember the last time her heart had skipped beats so rapidly. Logan was not just your typical rich kid. Although, he did play up to that role, he was incredibly intelligent. Rory enjoyed sparring it was like a twisted type of foreplay for them even though they were not having sex. She had found she had a lot in common with Logan, but at the same time, not so much. That is what kept her interest. That is what kept her on her toes. She never knew what to expect. In addition, the more time she spent with him, the more she felt herself not wanting the week to end so she could continue to spend as much time with him as possible.

Approximately a half an hour later, Rory was talking to Luke and Lorelai, as she was trying to forget about her feelings about her and Logan ending whatever they had.

"How was my speech?"

"It made everyone cry, including stone cold Luke." Lorelai teased

"You old softy, Luke." Rory giggled."I will never live this down." Luke replied mortified"Not with me in your life."

"I've got to go; I got to get back to the diner." Luke said half wanting to end the typical Gilmore teasing."Thanks for coming, Luke." Rory said genuinely."Oh, sure. The buildings' amazing. So are you." Luke not being able to believe that the girl he watched come to the diner through the years was the same young woman.

Rory smiled a man of few words, yet he could sum so much. Rory then decided to give Luke and Lorelai a moment to say goodbye. When she saw Logan of her eye, she did not know what had come over her, but the next thing she knew she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

Surprised by Rory's sudden burst of passion Logan leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was a long, hard, hungry kiss. That kept continuing not caring if graduates and their parents would be giving them dirty looks. In between kisses, Logan said, "Congratulations Ace you are now a high school graduate,"

Rory pulled away briefly, "Thanks I can't believe it myself I can't believe that the day after tomorrow I'm finally heading towards what my mom and I have been talking about ever since I was 2 years old. Going to Europe, and then to Ivy league school…"

Logan was confused how he felt a pang in his heart that she what she was excited about would involve their separation. However, he dismissed it as nonsense, he was definitely happy for her: "Good speech Ace, especially the part about meeting different people was about me right me" Logan smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes, "As always Logan you think everything is about you it wasn't it was about everyone I met during my high school career I could even put Dean and Jess to the list…" Rory justified not wanting to give Logan the satisfaction that he had inspired her speech.

"Ace you're a tease, "He kissed her softly. "So what's the plan for us later, this is our last night?" Logan tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, he had grown so used to being with her in the past week that it was hard to imagine what it would be like to not be with her. Their times when he had wondered if he had fallen for her, he dismissed that as nonsense they were only together for a week.

"Sadly Logan there are no direct plans I think my Mom has something planned at home probably a party or something." Rory kicked herself for not planning something for her and Logan that night.

'It's alright Ace, your mom wouldn't mind if I come to the party. We could keep setting the timer. Like six times five minutes makes 30 minutes right…" Logan uttered sadly he really wanted to spend more time with her.

"I love a man who knows how to do math, but no I think a lot of people will be there and she'll be understanding" Rory laughed as she kissed Logan again. They both continued to kiss trying to block out the things that they could not share with each other.

As Rory had predicted Lorelai had planned a full graduation party almost the whole town was there, Sookie had a wide assortment of food, and Luke had brought the ice and extra sandwiches. It was the typical SH party that Rory enjoyed with no kegs and fights, yet she could not figure out why Logan was not there. Logan definitely said he would come, and he loved parties. Rory really hated the sense of agitation that Logan had inflicted on her.

She smiled when she saw Dean coming up to her. "Congratulations"

"You too and to Lindsey, I mean sometimes I don't understand why this town puts so much attention on me.""Thanks I'll let Lindsey know, and hey you and your mom do help to bring this town to life." Dean reasoned.

"That's mostly my mom…" Rory giggled as she kept looking at the door to see if Logan had come.

"Waiting for someone…" Dean asked curiously

"Um… No just scanning the turnout..." Rory abruptly answered not wanting to be questioned by Dean.

"Um… Listen Lindsey's friend, you know Maria, she keeps saying that she sees you around the person she brought to Kyle's party. Now I don't like her but if it's true you should stay away from him after all if he dated her than he is a one night stand guy."

"Dean, it's not your place to tell me who I can stay away from, plus Maria is just bitter because that guy is way too good for her." With a huff Rory walked away she could not believe Dean was still jealous of who she hung out with when he had Lindsey. She walked into her room and she was surprised to see Logan there.

I** know I am evil but I just could not help it. I do not know if there Rory had a big graduation party but for the sake of my story, I decided to have one. Sorry it took me a long time to update the holidays really took their toll on me. I would like to thank my new Beta Zoe**.


	16. In the Moment

**In The Moment**

Rory greets Logan with a kiss that starts off sweet, but then deepens and goes on until they reach the bed and then pull away because of lack of oxygen.

"Hey how did you get in here..." Rory asked with obvious surprise for she never expected him to find him in her bedroom. After all she did not see him coming right in the front door, and Rory had been spending all night glancing at the front door hoping that he would come.

"Well I decided to crawled through the window I just didn't feel about being around people right now..." After all, Logan had this need to be with Rory he didn't really feel like sharing her with anyone tonight. Plus he felt a sense of discomfort when he saw her talking to her floppy haired ex.

"Very wise move after all you don't want Miss. Patty or Babette to hit on you..."

"Based on what you told me I'm glad to have escaped that..."

"So..." Logan was now staring at her very intently he was at a loss of words at what to tell her.

"So..." She didn't understand why she was nervous at the moment this was Logan they had been together all week.

"How many minutes on the timer..."

"I don't think we need a timer tonight..." Rory said in a somewhat serious and somber voice. At that moment Rory just wanted to be with Logan without fooling around or analyzing anything. She went to the door and locked it she didn't want anyone to interrupt their time together.

"What..." Logan asked confusedly especially at her locking the door.

Rory just gestured to the bed, "Just lie here next to me there is no need to talk." Rory then proceeded to lie down on her bed.

Logan laid down right next to her and he pulled her close, and Rory snuggled up to him. There was no need for words or actions just a mutual understanding to just forget about anything but just this moment with each other.

It was probably around 12 or PM when Rory was woken up with a knock on her door. She was suddenly very disoriented for she couldn't remember going to bed the night before. She tried to get up but she noticed a weight pulling her down. She looked up and she saw Logan. She smiled remembering how comfortable it was to lie next to him the night before. However, her mood fell apart when the door knocked again.

"Rory where are you your guests have asked for you. Put your book down and come out..."

Oh god, her mother would freak out if she found that Logan had slept in the same bed with her remembering what happened when her and Dean slept at Miss. Patty's two years back. "Just a second mom..." She quickly nudged Logan.

" What..." Logan asked somehow mesmerized by her Rory's blue eyes. However, the panic in them caused him to stir. "Rory what's wrong..."

"My mom's knocking at the door apparently we fell asleep, and knowing my mom she will probably jump to conclusions and I really don't feel like getting into an arguement with her tonight just please hide.

Logan nodded in understanding and then went and hid into Rory's closet when Rory went and unlocked her door to find Lorelai standing there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Mom hi sorry I've missed some of the party, I just felt like reading a little bit, you know since I'm not going to be doing much of that in Europe..." Rory rambled nervously.

"Honey why are you so flustered, its okay you've read instead of enjoying a party before..."

Rory was at a loss for she could tell that Lorelai was suspicious. "Well I just didn't want you to think I'm ungrateful since you planned this party for me..."

"Its okay just come out and say goodbye to everyone they will appreciate that."

"Okay just give me a minute..." For she wanted to tell Logan to meet her somewhere nothing was going to stop her from having a few extra hours with him.

"Alright sweets, and don't worry you will have plenty of time to spend with your boy toy afterwards. I trust you."

"How did you know?"

Rory its a small town, and Mrs. Patty gave a monologue on how she saw a blond with a nice tuss crawling through the window. "

When Lorelai left, Rory went to Logan. "So busted do you really think I have a nice butt..."

" I won't tell you because you are way to arrogant for your own good, just meet me at the Gazebo. You remember its big in the middle of the town square I just figure out its a nice place to look at Stars.

"Love the way you think Ace." He gave her a peck on the lips and crawled out the window. Rory sighed feeling happy and sad at the same time.

It took Rory an hour to say goodbye to everyone, she cursed the whole town for coming. Although she was happy that Dean had apologized to her by saying that he was only looking out for a friend when he warned her about Logan but that he still respected her choices. Still she was annoyed that it took her so long to come meet Logan. Her exasperation melted when she saw Logan standing underneath the twinkling lights of the gazebo. She went up to him and they both were in a deep embrace.

"Hey you what took so long..." As he slightly pulled away, but he was still touching her for he didn't want to let her go. For he had been waiting for her for over an hour.

"Sorry but this is what happens when the whole town comes to your graduation party plus Dean gave an apology for warning me about you. So it took more time than I thought it would."

Logan's face fell at the mention of her ex boyfriend and he hated that he was still in love with her remembering the way he gushed over Rory when he first met him.

"Hey what's wrong..." For Rory had noticed that he did not look to happy she was surprised at how well she could easily read him.

"Rory I don't mean to intrude on your life but be careful around Dean..."

"What Dean's not dangerous..."

"I know its just he is in love with you and he is for some reason engaged to this Lindsey girl and I don't want you to end up doing something you will regret. Same if Jess comes back don't get back together with him..."

"Logan I'm not thinking about getting back together with my exes I treasure the memories but my romantic feelings for them are in the past. Dean is marrying Lindsey and were just friends..." Rory said exasperatedly she really did not understand his jealousy.

"You were right I should not have pried but still be careful to not make any rash decisions when I'm gone. I'm not asking you to wait for me but I know in college people end up making mistakes. I've made my share..." Logan said hoping that she had gotten what he had been trying to say.

"I'll be careful but seriously I'll be spending most of my time in my dorm studying and in SH on the weekends to even think of going all crazy college girl."

"Rory Gilmore knows how to have a sexy time." Logan put his arms around her and kissed her softly as though they had all the time in the world instead of just a few more hours.

Rory slowly pulled away, "You should be careful to I don't want you drunk and fall over board, nor do I want great white sharks to eat you. I want you to come back next year in one piece." Rory was half serious and half jest.

"I will come back in one piece..." He promised. Holding her closer and kissed her forehead.

"What's going to happen then..." Rory asked curiously.

"Will figure it out then..." Logan said somberly

"It was a good week..." Rory replied her eyes were on the verge of tears she didn't know how she was going to lose him she was strangely to attached to him after a week.

Logan hated to see her so upset, and pulled her closer. "No need to talk Ace lets just set the timer and forget everything.

Rory nodded and they continued to kiss as though there was no tomorrow.

**I didn't intend to make Dean a bad guy just sort of a little protective Logan cause I don't hate the guy just the adultery in S5. I don't write the SH townies much in my story because I find them kind of annoying in fics I don't know how to write them originally so I just menitoned them. First of all I'm really sorry that this update took to long I have had a lot of drama in my life and I just couldn't write for awhile.  
I found this in my old emails and I decided to post it they'll be one more update and then a sequel **


	17. In the Moment Part 2

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me awhile. I lost my muse in this story, but due to some reviews and the fact that this is my most popular work in progress I feel that I really got a clear idea of where this, and the sequel will be headed. Thanks everyone for reviewing your believe in this story killed my writers block. There actually will be one chapter after this. **

After many seconds of making out under the stars, Logan whispered to Rory that they were going to a surprise location. Rory tried to get Logan to tell them where they were going, but Logan told her it was all part of the big surprise. That didn't stop Rory from pestering Logan about their location through out the drive.

"Seriously, Logan my mom will be worried sick if I'm missing from Stars Hollow for a really long time..."

"Wrong, I checked with Lorelai and she knows where you are, and she trusts us…"

"Great you confide in my mother, before me what does it say about us…" Rory glumly stated.

Logan smiled. "Ace, you really are the most impatient girl I've ever met…"

"And you're the vaguest and most infuriating man I have ever met in my life. " Rory uttered back to him.

Logan stared at Rory in amusement as he parked at their destination. "Ace your vocabulary is very entertaining, but we are at our destination."

"Finally…" Then Rory looked around, "Logan we're at your dorm! Was this your big mystery? You had me guessing for a place I've been many times.

"Ace take a deep breath the surprise is inside, and I swear you won't be disappointed. "

"Fine, but it better be good… "Rory said in exasperation as she followed Logan out of the car. They walked silently until they reached Logan's door.

Rory looked at Logan her heart pounded in anticipation. He slowly opened the door, and walked in. Rory looked around it wasn't what she expected. It was not a room decorated in flowers, streamers, and confetti. However, there were little knickknacks of small things in the main table in the common room. There was a picture of them on the table of them at the Chilton prom, some fortune cookies. She smiled as she remembered their date in the private room at General Lee's last week. She noticed a vase flowers in which were same ones her prom corsage had. She also noticed biscotti from the same coffee kiosk in which he gave her on the day she officially broke up with Jess. Rory noticed knickknacks from conversations as well like a small silver bell in which symbolized her telling him about the infamous Puff trouble.

Lastly, Rory noticed a first addition book of Robert Frost poetry. She noticed an inscription with the sentence. "If it's not morbid, you know it's Frost…" Rory smiled remembering their conversation about poetry, when she was studying for her final. Rory was on the verge of tears Logan could not think of a more perfect surprise to chose everything in which represented they've been through in their friendship and relationship to end their week together.

Logan sat right next to her, and pulled her close to him. "You shouldn't have written in the book it costs a fortune…" Rory leaned closer to him.

"Rory the book is yours, and before you protest you'll use the book more than it will in the library at the Huntzburger mausoleum. Trust me in the many years it was there only me, and possibly Honor when I told her to bring the book here. As you said it will probably look sad being in the library all these years… "Logan chuckled remembering a conversation he and Rory, when Rory was talking about some books to take out because Rory did not have any room to put them in her back pack from Europe.

"Well thank you, you really couldn't have gotten me anything more perfect. Not just the book, but everything on this table is so me, and everything I would like a guy to do but never did. " She felt tears coming down her cheek.

Logan whipped them away with his thumb. "No tears Ace, it's supposed to be a happy night…." He leaned in and kissed her in a way that was sweet and tender. Their kisses were usually the two of them not being able to keep their hands off each other, and full of passion. However, this one just they took slow to fill up an emotional need, and a need to explain that they both really cared about each other.

When they pulled away, Rory felt this need to ask Logan a question. Rory did not know what would possess her to ask a question, but she couldn't help it with the knickknacks and the kiss she just didn't understand Logan's actions.

Logan noticed Rory's face go very white, and said. "Rory what's wrong?"

"Logan can I ask you something you might not like?"

"Go ahead…."

"We've been doing this for a week, and you've treated me better more like your girlfriend than Jess ever did even on one of his good days. I don't understand why you feel you can't be in a relationship your great at it."

"Rory based on what you told me anybody can be a better boyfriend than Jess. "Logan chuckled.

"Logan, I'm serious you deserve better than those bimbos you date."

"Well, it's not about be not feeling like I don't the best. I know I do…"

"Wow, your ego managed to inflate I should really avoid complimenting you…" Rory said in exasperation there were times when Logan would joke instead of being serious.

"Truth is Ace I avoid things I have to work towards. I just want to have fun, while I still can. My whole life I'll have to work at a job I hate, and I might soon be pressured into a marriage I don't want. The second reason is I haven't had any good married role models. In my parents marriage there is coldness and infidelity, and it's the same for my friends' parents' marriage. "

"That must be tough; I've heard some gossip at the club. Hartford high society can be such a soap opera; yet, for a long time my grandparents were the only functioning relationship I've witnessed. "

"They do follow their own world…"

Rory found it strange in the way in which a question she had been so afraid to ask had only brought them closer. She realized something else about Logan he was the only person she could ever understand her grandparents world, plus he was the only person she could talk about her grandparents with ease.

"Rory can I ask you a question one you might not like?"

"Go ahead Logan? '

"Why do you date two guys who were wrong for you for a really long time? I mean I know that you told me you stayed with Jess because you were guilty, but their have to be other reasons. "

"Well I guess it's related to my mom. I love my mom she is my best friend, but I don't want her love life. She's been dating guys and writing them off the second there is a flaw. I guess I tried to hard to make them both work, because I didn't want to push away guys the way she does. I actually never admitted it to her…."

"Wow, I guess we have more in common than we think…." Logan said as he lightly stroked her hair. "You know I like your mom, but you're not Lorelai…"

"Um, actually that's my real name…" Rory joked.

"I'm serious I don't see you ever ending up alone. " Logan felt like punching the hypothetical guy, but he knew his Ace would find true love someday.

"And I don't see you in a love less marriage…" Rory said as he hugged him close. As much as Rory hated it she knew one day he would be in a good relationship.

They spend hour sitting there in each other's arms not talking just enjoying the feel of each others embrace. It wasn't the evening either of them expected, but they were content as they ignored tomorrow would be a day they dreaded. Their eyes fluttered as they both dozed off on the couch.


	18. Someday

**Well this is the last chapter of this story in this timeline; the next chapter will be a teaser to the sequel which will come out soon. I would like you guys to tell me which of the last two episodes of S4 you want Logan to return. Last Week's Fights this Week Tights? Or Rain Coats and Recipes? I am not going to make him come back in S5 I strive to be original. **

Rory woke that morning with arm sensations. She opened her eyes, and smiled at the person sleeping next to her. She took a moment to stare at Logan as he slept he looked so peaceful a complete difference to his normal mischievous self. She smiled, when she saw that Logan had embraced her in his sleep. His arm was so comfortable around her waist almost like it had belonged there. She wanted to close her eyes, and continue to still feel the sensation of still being this close to Logan. She started to shut her eyes started to think how she would manage when Logan leaves. Rory immediately got off, she couldn't say physically say goodbye to Logan.

She quietly got up, and put the knick knacks from the night before in her purse. Rory felt a few tears stream down her face as she looked and every one of those objects, and once again remembered their significance. She then went to see if Logan had any stationary to write him a note, she wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye in some sort of form she wasn't Jess. She could not find any in the kitchen, so she went inside Logan's room in the suite and found some line paper and a pen on Logan's desk. She sat down on the desk, and started to pour out her emotions in the letter.

As Rory was writing the letter, Logan suddenly felt a chill to a previous warm sensation he was feeling in his slumber. He opened his eyes, and was surprised Rory was not laying their next to him, nor did she seem to be in the kitchen making coffee. He saw all the objects that had decorated the table yesterday had been cleared away. He couldn't believe she had bolted, Logan felt a sense of anger before he remembered to check his room.

Rory had just signed her name to the letter, when she noticed that the door had opened. Rory was shocked when she saw Logan there with a surprised and amused expression.

"I thought you bailed…" Logan said hoping his tone was in jest, and not close to the hurt he was feeling. He glanced at Rory he could tell she was going to bolt by the way her purse was at her side, and he assumed the letter she was writing was a goodbye note to him. He had watched too many movies.

Rory tried to think of an excuse, she hated lying to him but she knew the situation called for it. "I was just writing a list of all the things, I have to pack for Europe." She stuffed the letter in her purse.

"Well, if you're done do you want to have some breakfast?" He really was not ready to say goodbye to her, and maybe he could ask her why she was planning to leave before he woke up.

Rory could not handle spending more time with him without breakdown and crying that she would never get to kiss him, and caress him in certain ways again. The letter was supposed to be a clean break.

"Actually Logan could you please just take home, I am tired and I need to [ack for Europe." Rory was surprised that she was able to keep her tone cold and emotionless.

Logan was hurt at Rory's lackluster tone, but he could tell that she was trying to hide the pain.

"As you wish Ace…" Logan replied trying to keep his feelings at bay.

…..

The 30 minute ride to Stars Hollow was silent, Rory tried to look out the window to avoid looking at Logan. Logan tried to start a conversation with Rory, but she was being very monosyllabic. He knew she desired to not say "goodbye" to him, but he was not going to let the last time they saw each other end this way.

He stopped the car, when they arrived in front of her house. He saw Rory scrambled for her seatbelt. Before she could leave with a hasty goodbye Logan said. "You were really going to leave this morning, and just leave a note. Why?"

Rory was surprised that he knew her so well, but then again she had been pretty obvious. She slowly said. "I couldn't lie to you Logan not about how I felt. I could not say goodbye to you like this…"

"How do you feel Rory?"

"It doesn't matter Logan, you still have to go and unlike you I don't have a switch to turn off my feelings. "

Honor was right Logan thought Rory did get attach to him, but the sad thing was so was he did not remember why he wanted to leave either. "I do not have a switch Rory, I care about you to and if you want me to stay I can. Just say the word." He was now fully honest to himself.

"I can't ask you to do that Logan; you made a commitment to Colin, and Finn. Plus I know how excited you are about this trip. I can't ask you to leave that on a whim. Look, if you still care about me when you get back, and I still care about you then. Maybe we can be together then, when we both experience the world then. "

Logan knew she was right. "So someday..." He put his hand over her shoulders as he uttered the words.

"Someday…." Rory smiled, she could not wait for her first year of Yale to be over.

"I will hold you to that Ace..." He smiled back, and put his lips on hers and Rory gladly reciprocated. The kiss was long and sweet both of them trying to satisfy an emotional need, and a promise of hope.

When they finally pulled away, Rory looked at him sadly and said. "I better go; I really do need to pack. Send me postcards from your trip. "Rory said trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you do it to Ace. One more thing gives me the letter you were writing to me." He really wanted to know Rory's feelings.

"Logan the letter was dumb it's filled with clichés, plus I told you the clip notes version of what was in. "

"It doesn't matter; I want to know what you needed to say."

"Okay, but promise to read it when I'm gone. " She did not want to get into a conversation about the letter as he was reading it.

"I promise to not read it until you get inside, and I won't follow you. "

"Okay." Rory opened her purse, and handed Logan the letter. Logan folded the letter, and put it in his pocket.

Rory started to open the door. She tearfully spoke…"Goodbye, Logan don't forget someday."

Logan reciprocated to, and tears formed in his eyes as well. "Don't worry, Rory I won't forget either. Goodbye."

Rory slowly walked out and began to walk towards the house. Logan slowly watched the girl that if he knew her better could have loved, he fought the urge to go after her and tell her to forget the whole wait year nonsense. However, she was right they needed time on their own first. After Rory's profile had vanissed from Logan view, he unfolded the letter from his pocket and began to read.

_Dear Logan_

_I am sorry to leave like this, but I could not say goodbye to you. It just felt too painful, and wrong. I know I adjusted we have a week together, and then go back to normal. I could not pretend to go back to normal Logan it would be lying on my part; and I cannot bear to lie to you Logan. _

_I really have grown to care about you so much. You have been my best friend, and treated me better than any guy has ever done, and I thank you for that. I do not regret our week together or our friendship prior to it. I will always treasure what we had, and I hope you treasure our memories as well. _

_I have to let you go, and it's frankly the hardest thing I ever had to do. I cannot do it without breaking down and crying that I will never be able to kiss you, and hold you close again. Therefore, I would like to say goodbye to you right now in this letter. Goodbye Logan, I hope the South Pacific is beautiful, and all your dreams will come true. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Ace_

_**I hope everyone has a good holiday. I will have the teaser up soon. **_


	19. Fate

**Hi this chapter is the last one of this story. It's basically a preview to the sequel I wrote called Breaking Free. I will try to have the sequel up in two or three weeks. This chapter is basically the first part of the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy the sequel. I did Logan coming back in Last Week's Fight This Week Tights. I have a really original idea I hope you like it. **

Almost a year had passed since Rory and Logan had promised each other "Someday." Rory had a good trip to Europe, and then proceeded to start Yale. The only remnant she had that Logan wasn't a figment of her imagination was through the postcards they would send each other. She had send Logan postcards of all the places she had seen in Europe, and where the best coffee was served. When she came back to Yale, she would occasionally send him a post card of various Yale buildings at least those were the ones the campus book store would sell. She would write him about her classes, the fights her roommates Paris and Janet would get; and various other non personal things. Logan had kept his promise to send post cards as well he would write to her about the weather, Colin and Finn's antics; and about the places they would dock. He also wouldn't touch on anything to personal. They were appeared to be afraid to breach the topic of feelings.

Another reminder that Logan had been real was the things he had given her on their last night together before they parted. Every time, she would get lonely or sad she would open this box labeled Logan, and gaze over them some objects longer than others. She would remind herself that for a brief period she and Logan had made some perfect memories.

Rory did not spend very second pining or missing Logan. She spends most of her energy focusing on Yale. Academically Yale had been a good fit for her, her classes had been challenging and she was allowed to express her opinions more; and the Yale Daily News was a good paper in spite of Doyle's bossiness. However, socially there was this loneliness Rory couldn't shake off. Tana and Janet were nice girls, but she couldn't connect with them as friends. Paris was busy with her Professor, and the less Rory was involved with Paris's love life the better. She hadn't met anyone who had captivated her interest. Marty was a good friend, but there was no deeper connection. Trevor was nice, but there was no spark. Sean, the guy she had met at Spring Break was only into her when she kissed Paris. She wasn't the girl who depended on a boyfriend, but it was hard for her to be single for the first time since she was 16. She was friends with Dean even though it was wrong, but she missed her old life and Dean provided her the familiarity. Although, she kept trying to keep the promise she had kept to Logan to not get involved with Dean.

Rory was right now in the midst of packing her first year of Yale up into boxes. In true Rory fashion they were in categories. The categories were books, clothes, videos, table decoration, etc. She had a lot of things, so she was slowly taping them. Her mind hoped that when she was home, she wouldn't think of what Paris had said to her about her going through a dry spell. She also hated that her grandmother was interested in her love life to, although she tried not being too hard on Emily, since she was going through a separation. She was going to spend her last day of her freshmen finishing packing, and reading a good book or so she thought.

Emily Gilmore needed a project. She and Richard were barely speaking; and Lorelai enjoyed torturing her with the fact that she knew about the separation. She figured getting Rory a proper boyfriend would be a good start. She didn't know how Rory, who was so intelligent and refined, would pick such lowly and unintelligent men. Rory wasn't Lorelai who liked to rebel, although the girls lack of not being around society people did cause her to not be involved with the right men.

The only man Emily approved, who Rory had been acquainted with was Logan Huntzburger. She still would continue to look at the prom pictures, and she had never seen Rory so happy with any guy then she did with Logan. However, according to Shira Logan was gallivanting around the world. Alas, she needed to find someone else worthy of her granddaughter for the time being.

Emily was walking to Graham Sullivan's dorm the son of one of her DAR friends. As Emily started to take her walk towards Graham's dorm's she was surprised when she saw Logan sitting on a bench, with some of his friends. Emily smiled, she felt fate had given her a chance to set up her granddaughter with the right guy.

**So guys what do you think, should I continue this chapter in the sequel. **


End file.
